Remains of yesterday
by Paralelsky
Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for three months. They have no clue. Then Colonel Roy Mustang receives an unexpected call from somebody they knew was dead. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Remains of yesterday**

**Rating: T… but I might change it later**

**Pairing: none at the moment; **

**Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for three months. They have no clue. Then Colonel Roy Mustang receives an unexpected call from somebody they knew was dead. AU**

**WARNING:**This is my first story, therefore constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be completely ignored. Also English is not my first language, but I try to keep the mistakes at a minimum.

With all this being said, go and read my story :D

Oh, I almost forgot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for the insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Next time we meet again Edward Elric, you will lose everything._

As the Gate appeared in front of his eyes, Ed couldn't't help but think about the last time they stood face to face, that failed human transmutation that changed his life, and that of his brother's forever. Up until this point the words had been lost to him, in the haze of pain, panic and desperation that made that particular nightmare, but now, once again in that desolate place, the memories were coming back to him. He feared the words, because he couldn't afford to lose more than he already did.

He tried to move, every instinct screaming at him to run away, but he could move, except for slowly tilting his head to the side. And what lay next to him scared him as much as the Gate. Layers upon layers, circles and symbols, stood the most complicated array he'd ever seen. And it was slowly shining as the alchemical light was travelling through it at an agonising slow speed. All he could do was watch but as his hazy mind began to translate the symbols the knowledge seem to suddenly froze the blood in his veins. He knew the symbols; he'd used them once and researched them extensively in his quest for the Philosopher's Stone: human transmutation combined with chimera research.

He tried to move, desperation giving him new strength but by the time he could move his right hand the array was almost alight and he knew he could never made it in time.

_Get up you bastard, don't you dare give up!_

He screamed in his mind, but his body seemed intent on disobeying him. No, he will not admit defeat, he never did, as he continued to try to make his body to move, despite the unseen force that seemed to pine him in the middle of the array.

With a cry of triumph Ed snatched his other hand an upper torso from the floor and then he frantically looked around for something, anything that could help him get away. In the right corner he could see piles of elements – _Equivalent exchange – _his mind quickly provided him with information, but they were too far to be of any use. Turning quickly to the side he was momentarily surprised to see fur. Golden fur with black spots. And golden eyes. Filled with a new sense of urgency he redoubled his efforts to free himself as the array was slowly coming to completion.

He knew he was out of time, but he wouldn't go without a fight. He won't give up no matter what.

His eyes fell on the cluster of symbols. They were the last to light up, but their meaning was a strange one. He quickly translated them on his head his eyes widening as the meaning became clear.

_They need me alive, but I won't let them control me! _

As the thoughts crossed his mind he quickly lunged at them and managed to draw two additional symbols, before the array suddenly shone with the brilliance of the sun. As the alchemical light started to break his body and mind into pieces Ed had one last thought:

_The bastards are in for a big surprise when I'll wake up…_

Behind a glass window in a room with white walls, three people watched with several degrees of excitement the light show that the alchemical reaction was giving. Two of them wore white lab coats, carefully noting different things in their notebooks, as the third, in military garb, watched everything with an impassive look on his face.

"Is he going to be as good as the others?"

"Of course, our work is perfect. It took us a lot of experimentation, but the array is flawless. He'll be ready for training in a week" said one of the scientists, while the other looked at the military man with ill disguised disdain.

"Good, I'll tell the general that the plans are going as scheduled" And without any other comment he was out of the room.

"Damn the military, they think they are better than us! If it wasn't for our work they have nothing!" said one of them, almost snapping the pen he used to write before. The other one, a rather short plump man, let out a quiet sigh before speaking.

"I know Paul, but getting worked up every time the colonel comes to inspect isn't helping. Besides without their money we wouldn't be here. There are some perks for working for them."

"True, enough William" said the other one, a rather tall and gangly man with dirty blond hair, "but I would surely like to have him on that room. He would make a nice pig chimera"

"And be totally useless to plans he's so fond of. A fitting end I suppose" said William with a chuckle. "But let's see about our newest toy, I was told he was quite the alchemist prodigy. Maybe he will still have it. After all we can never completely predict how the Gate will respond " a frown on his face while he remembered some of his less stellar experiments, as he exited the room and prepared to enter the experimental area, where the smoke and fog that accompanied the alchemical reaction was slowly dissipating.

But they hadn't had any failure in awhile; yes he had nothing to worry about. Little did he know that when involving the Fullmetal Alchemist, even the best plans had unexpected results. One of them became apparent after he entered the room and looked at the unconscious figure sprawled in the middle of the array, the changes visible. A sharp breath and…

"Dammit! Paul come here quickly! I think we have a problem"

"How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen." Paul mumbled as he too approached the newly created chimera, while reaching for the front pocket where he kept his notebook. "I don't understand, there was nothing done differently" he said as he frantically flipped the pages trying to find the answers.

"Well, you know what this means don't you?" William suddenly grinned at his companion. "More tests before we let him to be taken by the military".

After all there was nothing that a scientist loved best that a good puzzle. Right?

* * *

AN: If you want to, I'll love to read your opinion in a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Some swearing and curses! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for the insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_After all there was nothing that a scientist loved best that a good puzzle. Right?_

The body that rested on the hospital style bed, covered with thin sheets was perfect. The picture of an angel sleeping with golden rich hair in stark contrast with the small white pillow and flawless golden skin could be seen on two flesh arms. It was as perfect as the body of a thirteen old could get. And right now it provided no answers to the frustrated scientist that were discussing in the adjacent room.

"This was not supposed to happen. After months of testing and experiments we finally reach the perfect formula. And then THIS happens!" a frustrated Dr. Paul gestured frantically at the quietly sleeping chimera. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably true, and was furiously pacing the room, much to the slight annoyance of his companions.

"I don't understand what's the big issue here. What you have there is a perfect specimen. Some will call it even a beautiful girl" said a cool looking woman while she pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"EXACTLY! A GIRL, when it was supposed to be a BOY. Fuck, it started as one!" by now Dr. Paul had an almost crazed look upon his face and the other doctor who sat in silence until that moment decided to wisely intervene.

"Calm down Paul before you burst something! And you Dr. Marion" he said turning to the woman who had a slightly surprised look upon her face "I thought you knew better than not reading the whole file!"

"I read it, but I just couldn't believe it. I mean not even him could have made this type of mistake…" she stopped speaking when she noticed the rage that settled on Dr. Paul features. They would verbally spar now and then but she suddenly felt that the situation was much too serious to do that now.

"These types of comment are not helping." As usual William took control of the conversation. He regarded the female doctor, while giving his colleague the chance to calm down "Do you have any theories that you would like to share with us on the situation?"

"Well, like I've said she looks perfect. There is not a single flaw that I can pinpoint at this time without additional testing, but I'm not sure what to look for. As for how did she turned this way, considering that the original subject was male, I can only speculate."

"Well speculate anyway" said William as he watched the excitement slowly growing on her face. He also noticed that his colleague finally managed to reclaim some control and was listening with interest. They had already ruled out the alchemical array, after three long day of going over all the symbols and they couldn't see any difference. So all they had was speculation.

"If I remembered correctly the boy had automail before. Was he also an alchemist perhaps?"

"Yes, but what.." "A state alchemist"

"A state license? That brings a new light in the equation. Why would the state want from a child? Unless he was extremely gifted to what he did, which brings us to the only possible explanation"

"Which is?" Paul asked while William's eyebrows went up with the realisation "Human Transmutation" he said calmly.

"But how? What? I mean…" Paul quickly closed his mouth seeing the amused faces of his colleagues before starting to really think about it. "If that were true it would certainly explain this strange result. At least partly. We never worked with this kind of subject so there is really no benchmark to compare. But there are still questions to be answered. How were the other expected results affected? We'll have to stop the experiments until we find most of the answers. The colonel is not going to be happy."

"Let me handle the colonel, you find me the answers" said William with a serious face.

"What about the specimen? I'll run the tests, but the colonel will probably ask us to terminate it. He already threatened to cut down the supply of Red Water, should we fail once more". There was not a trace of feeling on Dr. Marion' face while she spoke.

"Like I've said, I'll speak with the colonel. As for terminating her, there are some uses there I can think for her, if the tests results are what we expect" William voice turned slightly speculative. "I know that the colonel wants only strong soldiers, but any war needs covert operations. After all, who would suspect a child like her?"

"If you get him to approve I already have a plan on how the training should proceed" Marion' smile was positively evil.

"Back to work people. No time to chitchat. I have to go and speak with our benevolent benefactor." William ushered them out of the room. Before closing the door he heard Marion nagging at Paul

"You know Paul, if you don't find your answers you can always blame it on the leopard you used. It was female after all… "

"WHAT?"

_Where am I?_

All that Edward could see when he opened his eyes was inky darkness, the only light seemly coming from him. He moved his right arm in front of him, but it was nothing there. He would have probably started to panic if it weren't for the fact he was too busy staring at his right arm. A flesh arm. That had no business being there as far as he knew.

_What the hell?_

He quickly looked at his left foot, hoping, but not really believing that could be true. He brought his left hand to touch it, he didn't trust the newly recovered limb, and brushed his fingers over his knee, afraid that a firmer touch will disintegrate it. When warm skin met his fingers he left out a breath he didn't realised he was holding.

_Yes! He had his body back! _

He couldn't wait to tell his brother. Wait a minute, where was Al? He refused to think he would regain his body while Al was still a suite of armour.

_Al! Al! _

When he received no answer Ed started to panic. No, he won't believe that he regained his body only to lose his brother. Al had to be there. Somewhere close. He was sure of it.

_Al!_

_He's not here._

Ed turned around to where the voice was coming. When nothing but darkness stood in front of him Ed felt the apprehension building in his stomach.

_Who's there? Show yourself! _He growled out angrily. At least he hoped it sounded like anger. Yes, anger was good. It masked the fear that was slowly gripping him.

_Al is not here because he was not needed. _The voice suddenly spoke near his ear and Ed realised that he could move his body.

_What do you mean?_

_Don't you remember? _As the sentence faded Ed's mind was suddenly filled with a torrent of images: him fighting furiously against four men, while shouting at Al to get help, him bound inside of van, while blood was slowly seeping from a wound on his side, him paralysed on the middle of an array while somebody carefully put in place a glass container full to the brim with Red Water.

_NO, no no no no! This can be! No! I'm not a chimera! No I don't believe this! This is a fucking nightmare! I'm going to wake up now! Wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT! Why can't I wake up?I don't believe this. THIS ISN'T TRUE!!!!_

_Yes, it is. _

The voice' calm answer cut through his panic attack as easily as a hot knife through butter, leaving him winded and hollow. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it with a snap when he realised he knew the voice. He'd heard it before. He stood for a moment digesting the facts and controlling his emotions, before speaking once more:

_Not that I'm complaining, but you said that the next time we'll meet I'll lose everything_

_Yet it seems that you gained everything, right? Don't worry I received the equivalent exchange from everything that was placed on the array. And besides you weren't the one to initiate the contact this time. I can't punish you for that._

_So you're saying that the fact that now I'm a chimera was my price? Why do I feel there is more to it?_

_Don't worry, I only gave you what you've always wanted. The ability to create life. _

_WHAT?_

_Go now, they are expecting you. Until we meet again Alchemist!_

He didn't have a chance to answer as a sudden sharp pain behind his eyes chased away any thoughts he had. What felt like hours later, he opened the eyes he hadn't realised he'd close, only to stare at a white ceiling. With white tiles, and a pathetic light bulb right in the middle of it. Ed knew the type. Hospital rooms were the same everywhere.

He bit back a groan. Wonderful, what happened now? He tried to raise his arm, but at the light move a machine started to loudly beep near his ears. It was the loudest machine Ed's had ever heard it the annoying sound was smashing in his ears adding its welcomed contribution to the headache the size of Amestris that he was having.

Dammit! It hurt so much he couldn't even scream. As he curled pathetically with his head between his arms a nurse entered the room, quickly assessed the situation and ran to turn of the machine.

Blessed silence! For a few moments Ed couldn't hear anything so it took him a while to realise the nurse was speaking with him.

"Are you alright. Should I get you anything?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Here, this should help". A small glass of water with a straw was pushed his way. He drank it greedily, and by the time it was finished he found his voice to croak a quiet "Thank you".

"No need for that. The doctor will be here in a minute. Ah there she is" as a door opened and a stern woman entered the room. She had a white hospital coat, reddish hair secured in a bun, small glasses and as she came closer, the coldest eyes Ed had ever seen. He tried to mask the shiver that ran down his spine but he knew she'd seen it. Ed had the impression that little escaped those cold eyes that now were appraising him like he was a piece of meat she was trying to buy.

"I see you are awake. Hello I'm Doctor Marion. How are you feeling?" Her smile had too many teethes, and for once in his life Edward chose caution and remained silent while watching her warily.

"Do you know were you are?" Ed bowed his head then gave a timid shake. It was so out of character for him that even him was amazed at his actions, but a large part of him had an great irrational fear of this woman. Something told him not to provoke her or he'll suffer painful consequences.

If possible the woman's smile grew even larger when she saw the timid response. Perfect. The conditioning they did on the animals before the experiments was in place. It was necessary to make sure none of the chimeras rebelled against their makers or the final master. It was deeply ingrained in every one of them, and the newest addition followed the same pattern. She surely knew her work after all. She easily spoke the next question.

"Do you know who you are?"

* * *

AN: I hope this answer some of your questions. Don't worry there's more to come.  So, what do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Leopard – (_lat. Panthera Pardus_) A silent, intelligent and powerful predator that owns its success to opportunistic hunting behaviour, it virtually consumes anything it can catch, and great adaptability to any habitat. Agile and graceful it will take down much larger prey due to the power of his bite. Solitary hunter, it controls a large territory. Although quite smaller than other species of great cats it's also one of the most successful. In myths he is portrayed as cunning and daring. – _Wikipedia_

I don't know about you but it says Ed to me, except for the **silent **part :-D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for the insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_Do you know who you are?_

"How is our little project?" the man known to his colleagues as Dr. William asked to the stern looking woman seated in front of his office desk.

"Good. The tests results are better than we expected. Everything is working as it should. Her primary senses are smell and sight, just like the natural predator, and with the combat training she already has, I think we'll be ahead of the schedule this time."

"Dr. Marion is not like you to be this optimistic" his comment was met with a frown and he had to bit back a smile. "I take it she started to remember?"

"She still claims that she doesn't remember, and her lack of reaction to my questioning supports this theory. But I still think we should test her more." At the mention of tests her face gave the first signs of feeling since the beginning of the conversation.

_What a strange woman _thought William, but he let the thought go in favour of his next question.

"Does she remember alchemy?" this was an important question and one of the major concerns of the person that was currently signing their checks.

Dr. Marion seemed reluctant to answer, a very uncharacteristic move for someone as outspoken as her. She opened her mouth and then closed it like she'd changed her mind. And then took a breath of air:

"She does not." She could tell that the senior scientist was not pleased.

"What do you mean by that? She refuses to perform any or she doesn't recognises the symbols?" the question was delivered with a clipped tone, far more colder than anything she'd heard him say, and for the first time in her life the self assured woman felt anxiety related to her work.

"She can translate the symbols, but she won't activate any of the arrays we presented her. We tried everything but no method, no matter how harsh, has any effect on her."

He stood there in silence for a moment as he pondered her words before making his decision

"Prepare her for one final test. And use the Whistle this time. "

"The Whistle? I don't think she's ready for this stage of the program. Judging from her answers she's still far too independent for that to work. It could damage everything we've done so far."

"She doesn't remember who she is, you said it yourself. If I remember correctly that is also the first step of the mental conditioning all subjects go before entering the second phase of their training. And the melody was ingrained in her memory with alchemy. She'll do exactly as we say, and if it doesn't work we'll terminate her. Six weeks are more than enough time spent on a single subject, no matter how unique she appears to be."

As the woman rose from the chair to comply with his orders, he added like an afterthought "And tell Dr. Paul to prepare the Room for another experiment. The colonel has someone in mind this time. Someone who is asking awkward questions."

In a cold and barren cell situated deep inside the facility, Edward Elric just woke up from a nightmares filled sleep. He lay on his back on a thin cot, knowing he wasn't going to sleep again that night and started to think about the final weeks of his life.

Ed wasn't doing great, in fact he was as far from great as anyone could get. Ever since he woke up in that hospital room his life had become a never ending series of interrogation and tests. In true male fashion he never liked the needles, but now he hated them with a passion usually reserved for milk and "short" jokes. As far as he could tell they had taken enough blood to feed a vampire convent, but still came back for more.

And the tests, every day new ones that hurt his eyes and nose, and left him nauseous for hours after. He really, really disliked the word "test", in fact there was an increasing number of things that he started to hate. And on top of that growing list was that woman Dr. Marion. All started with that seemly innocent question:

"Do you know who you are?"

_Of course I know who I am, what do you think I'm stupid or something?_But as he opened his mouth to respond, something in the back of his mind screamed at him not to trust her, not to tell her anything because in the hands of someone like her any piece of information could be a weapon. So he lied.

No, he didn't remember who he was and how he got there, _Well that part was true, but anyway_; no he didn't know alchemy, _You mean those pretty symbols, I know them but what do they do?_ yes his head hurt _Why was everyone speaking so loud? And lady lay off the perfume will you, geez…_and so on. Every day she would came and ask the same questions and every day he would give the same answers. And he could tell she was not pleased. But as far as he knew nobody so far could see when he was poker bluffing so he thought he was safe with the subterfuge. Except Al, of course, but right now his brother wasn't here.

And of course then came the other question.

"Do you know you are a girl?" That hit him so hard that the only possible answer for him in that moment had been a very intelligent "Huh?". In retrospect not his brightest idea, seeing that the good doctor had been suspicious of him ever since, but at the time it was the best he could come up with. He'd been saved from further questioning that night by the frantic calls for a doctor that came from another room so his breakdown had no witnesses. That and the fact he was too weak to move reduced the physical manifestation of the crisis to almost inexistent. The mental state was another issue. Yet by the time the subject was breached again, he had managed to put on his most innocent expression and answer _Yes I know, what do you mean by that?_

And it was a particularly hard pill to swallow. To be fair, coming back from the Gate and finding his body seemly whole with flesh arms and legs had distracted him from wondering what was missing, but now the message the Voice gave him – _the ability to create life – _was suddenly crystal clear. And it took him several hours while he mentally passed through all the stages of grief, mostly denial and anger, to finally accept his change. Not that he didn't wallow in depression periodically over it.

Yes, he was a girl, the change most likely permanent. He had a growing suspicion that not even the Philosopher Stone could help him now, but he quickly squashed that thought and send it the back of his mental closet, never to be seen again. Hopefully. He wasn't giving up hope. Not now, not ever. Everything life had thrown at him he had taken like a man and then came back for more. The fact that now he had the body of a girl didn't matter. He was still Ed Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and bad guys from around the world beware!

_Who am I kidding_? He was stuck in a cold cell, in the middle of who knows where, with people who, judging by their work, were more monsters than the chimeras they were creating. He knew he wasn't the first experiment. The tag attached to his uniform said _no. 369_, and he didn't want to think about what happened to the rest, seeing that the cells around him were empty. Not that he planned to stick around for long enough to find out. He was getting out one way or the other.

With his resolve firm once again, Ed let his golden eyes travel on the walls of his prison cell searching for a something, anything that could help him escape. He couldn't use alchemy, not because he didn't know how, as he let his captors to believe. No, what was stopping him were the arrays engraved on the cell walls, floor and ceiling. A simple yet effective design that would take the energy from a single alchemical spark and multiply it until it was large enough to create an explosion that would destroy the entire cell block. It was brilliant work and Ed would have congratulated its creator, except for the fact is was directed against him. And the metal bars that served as a door were no better. They too were incorporated in the arrays. Not for the first time in the last weeks Ed mourned the loss of his metal limbs. How ironic. But no matter, he will find a way. He was sure of it! Al was counting on him.

_Don't worry little brother, I'll get through this._

Now mentally prepared to face another day, Ed stood up and stretched his limbs. His sensitive ears were already picking the sound footsteps. He listened for awhile, part of him still amazed at his heightened senses, while another part of him was busy translating the information he received. The steps were lighter that usual therefore the guard wasn't carrying any food tray with him. And that meant only one thing: more tests. He mentally groaned. He was truly starting to hate them.

He had no idea that by the end of the day his world will tilt its axis once more.

* * *

AN: This chapter was so frustrating. I had to rewrite it four times until I was remotely satisfied with it. I hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for the insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_He had no idea that by the end of the day his world will tilt its axis once more._

"No 369 activate the array"

It was a simple design: a circle over a square with iron and coal already placed in the middle. It could create steel and in was something that Ed learned when he was six. Yet he refused to let them control him.

"I don't know how", the lie came easily after weeks of practise.

"We've been over this. You leave us no choice" Ed could feel his body tense at those words. Last time the doctor said them he received one of the worst beatings of his life, calculated and almost mechanical blows that left him aching for days. _What's going on? _he thought _I not even nearly as bratty as that time._

Wariness gave place to confusion when instead of motioning two of the thugs that passed for guards in the lab, Dr. Marion took out a small silver whistle and after a moment pause place it on her lips. Three high long notes and a short mellow one.

Nothing happened, except for the ringing in his ears and Ed hoped for a moment that whatever she had wanted to try it hadn't worked. Then

"No 369 activate the array".

It was the strangest sensation, to feel his body moving without his consent. He tried to stop himself, but to his growing horror he couldn't even open his mouth or blink the sudden moisture that gathered at the corner of his eyes. Frantically he tried to break through the barrier but it was of no use, he was nothing but a prisoner inside his own body, a marionette on carefully controlled strings.

His knees gave up on their own next to the array, a soft clap and then both of his palms were securely placed on the outer ring on the design. As the energy started to build inside his body, his mind frantically tried to regain control of his misbehaving limbs.

_No! You're mine, not theirs dammit! Listen to me! _

He could feel the energy rising in the centre of his chest, a heat quickly spreading in his limbs, the fine hair on his arm standing up as the wave passed just below his skin through elbows and wrists and quickly approached the tips of his fingers…._NO!!!_...and stopped.

_That never happened before _was the only thought doings rounds in his bewildered mind as he continued to watch his hands. The alchemy wasn't gone, he could feel it under his skin building power as it travelled up and down inside his body, but never over the barriers he mentally placed on it; and Ed remembered one of his teacher favourites sayings: "The mind is stronger than the body."

_How true, _but he knew that his carefully kept control will soon snap if he didn't release the alchemical energy. Body almost quivering with tension, he waited the scientist's decision for a minute that felt more like an hour and blinked …_Wait a minute! I can blink!..._ when he heard the doctor speak.

"It seems she was telling the truth. Place her with the others in the C section. Her fate will be soon decided."

Ed felt a pair of hands lift him up, as he schooled his features to look as neutral as possible. He shouldn't have bothered; nobody was paying attention to him, as he was led like a child through a corridor, his body responding only partially to his mental commands. Near the cell blocks he stumbled when the last vestige of foreign control left him, his hand accidentally brushing the dark grey walls. A small alchemical spark left his fingers and Ed couldn't help but stare at the small dent it left on the wall, before he was pulled up on his feet and pushed inside a nearby empty cell.

_Look mom, no circle this time! God I'm going insane. _ He shook his head as to clear his thoughts, but quickly regretted the action when a fierce throbbing started on his temples.

_This changes things. I can't let them control me with a whistle like I'm a stupid dog. New plan: I need to find out how they did it and reverse it. But first thing tomorrow, right now my head is killing me._

Gritting his teethes; he looked around his new home, while his tired brain was trying to order his circling thoughts. It's no wonder it took him a while to realise it, but when he did, the first smile in a long time graced his lips. The walls were bare. He was going out as soon as possible.

For most Maes Hughes was an annoying man that would sing praises to his wife and daughter to anybody unlucky enough to be in his vicinity, to his colleagues a talented an shrewd Intelligence Officer, but for one Colonel he had been the best friend one could ever get. So it was no wonder to anybody that when the report detailing Maes Hughes death was placed on Roy Mustang desk, the alchemist had lost his legendary cool. Long after the flames were subdued and the burned furniture taken outside, Roy Mustang sat at his scorched desk with hollow eyes.

It hurt to think. So much that he could barely breathe. Fullmetal disappearance had hurt a lot too, as the blond had burrowed his way even in the most guarded of hearts, but the loss of his closest friend, the one person that brought him back from the bring of suicide and promised him unconditional support to achieve his dreams, threatened to overwhelm him with pain. With a deep breath he pushed the feelings in the back of his mind, and tried to recapture his fleeting control. He had to think about it calmly,_ Now is not the time to lose it. _

He considered the events logically, trying to reach an objective conclusion. Only weeks after the loss of Fullmetal, Hughes's death was highly suspicious and brought several questions. After the initial frantic phone call from Alphons Elric that informed him of Fullmetal kidnapping, no new information had come to light. No clue, nothing. And after two months of research he was forced to officially drop it as "the military had no use of troublesome children that liked to play games". He knew Fullmetal wasn't like that, but an order was an order and Maes had carried on his search for the missing alchemist more discreetly. And now he was dead. Roy wondered if it was their connection with him that caused it. It certainly looked that way and the colonel made more that one powerful enemy with his quick rise in the ranks. Or maybe it was something larger and sinister at work.

It didn't matter, in the end he will find and punish those responsible for the gaping hole that threaten to engulf his heart. That was his promise to the missing men. He stood up, cool mask back in place; legs firm once more now that he regained his purpose and left the office without looking back. He couldn't afford to break down, not until it was over.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life came back with a vengeance after the Winter Holiday: school+job+several project does not a happy muse make. Anyway I'll try to update mostly twice a week, maybe more often if I can find the time and inspiration. SO, what do you think about my newest chapter? 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay but real life is a demanding mistress. Hopefully I'll have more time to write next week since the university exams are starting.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

_He couldn't afford to break down, not until it was over._

Ed woke up at sunrise. He couldn't be really sure, since there were no windows to his cell, but an annoying internal watch kept him informed of the fact that somewhere above him the sun was just rising and preparing for a brand new day. He got out of his cot and stretched just like a cat.

With the last traces of sleepiness gone, he looked around analyzing his situation. The walls were bare, no trace of arrays on them, and for the first time since the change Ed could feel real hope building inside. He managed to trick them into believing that he lost his talent, and they relaxed his guard as proven by his surroundings.

_Fools, all of them. _

Even now, hours after the last test he could feel the gentle hum of the alchemy that was traveling in his body. It had settled down somewhat last night along with his headache, just like a cat that found a comfortable spot and now was dozing in it. But it was ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

He could have escaped last night. Would have in fact, in true Fullmetal Alchemist fashion with guns blazing, earth shaking and buildings crashing, but that damn Whistle changed everything. His escape had to be a quiet affair, which would allow a detour through the files section. He needed more information about what had been done to him and how to reverse it. At least the control thing.

A plan already forming in his head Ed was startled from his thoughts by the sound of two different footsteps and the annoying rhythmic screech of small wheels. Driven by his curiosity, he approached the bars of his cell trying to peek through. Two guards, one was pushing a stretcher were a third man laid unconscious, while the other guard kept an eye on things, passed cell after cell before stopping in front of the one across from Ed.

One of them opened the door and unceremoniously dropped the unconscious man on the thin cot inside.

"How much time before he wakes up, do you wager?" asked the guard staying outside, a burly fellow with black hair in a buzz cut, while the other hurried to leave the cell.

"Two hours, just like the others. That's not a proper bet. Now how about what they used this time?" came the answer. "With the newest experiments you can't really tell, but my guess is dog this time."

"And I'll say is a cat. Bet you a month wager."

Ed couldn't take it anymore. Their careless manner of speaking was fueling a rage inside that he didn't known he possessed. Neither he nor the other man was some stupid zoo exhibit. He growled. Before his brain could register the irony of his action the guards turned around with surprise on their face.

"Well, well the little girl is awake. And seems to be mad at us. Are you mad?" asked the black haired guy, approaching the bars. Ed glared.

"Careful with that one. I hear she's a special project."

"O yeah? What can she do? Chew the bars?" Neither of them saw Ed move, and only his colleague quick reflexes saved the guard from the chimera's outstretched hand. Ignoring his snickering partner the man got up from the floor and dusted his clothes, an ugly expression on his face. He placed a hand on the gun holster on his right and watched with cruel satisfaction as Ed drew back his fingers. They stared at each other, the guard smug and the alchemist with defiance, until the other guard intervened.

"Lets go. We are late as it is." A final glance before going, and Ed had to suppress the childish urge to stick out his tongue.

_It doesn't matter. I'm leaving tonight. Picking a fight with the guards was stupid. _

His mind set Ed turned around and glanced at the man they left behind and with surprise found him awake. And watching him intently. Gold eyes locked on bright green ones, and then a baffled "Edward?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After hours of reading, the letters looked more and more like black spots, instead of anything legible. Putting off the reading glasses that most people didn't know he used, Roy massaged his temple, letting his tired eyes relax for a moment. The report, now resting in his lap, was a complete copy of the one he destroyed along with his office.

And while its conclusion that placed the blame for Maes Hughes death on Scar was supported by evidences collected at the crime scene, the colonel knew for a fact that is was untrue.

Several credible reports placed the Ishvalan in one of the cities in the far north of Amestris, and unless the rebel learned how to fly, he couldn't have killed Hughes in Central and then be seen there in the same day. No. It was most likely a military cover up. Which brought up more questions than answers.

_What could have Maes uncovered that was considered so dangerous that the investigator had to be silenced? Who was really involved? And let's not forget about Fullmetal disappearance. How is it tied with all this? _his tired thoughts chased one another. Some of the answers had to be in the report he was currently handling, but right now he couldn't see any of them. With a sigh Roy gathered the papers and closed the folder earning himself a steady gaze from one of his companions.

Despite the late hour and the long road 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was as alert as ever, in contrast with 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc who was dozing off, having succumbed to the numbing repeated motion of the train carrying them to Central.

She watched her commanding officer intently, noting new tension lines along his eyes and mouth that were slowly seeping into his calm mask. Riza wondered if the man had slept at all since the spectacular loss on control that resulted in the incineration of his office two days ago, but the bags below his eyes said otherwise. He looked a mess, something she would have normally pointed out. However the strong, almost desperate determination to find the killer of his best friend that was shinning in his onyx eyes made her pause. She knew that look; it was a part of the colonel not many realized was there. It also reminded her why she had chosen him, the most notorious skirt chaser in Central, as her commanding officer.

So she kept her mouth shut and took the role of silent guardian, hoping to be strong enough to help him reach his goal. A light snore from nearby interrupted that particular train on thought, and Riza reminded herself that she wasn't alone, an entire team of exceptional soldiers having given their loyalty to the Colonel. Fortified by that revelation, she stood straighter in her seat. She had a job to do and nobody could ever accuse her of slacking.

As the train approached the Central train station the 1st Lieutenant was the first to see the imposing blue clad figure of Major Louis Armstrong emerge from the mass of hurried travelers. His presence would have normally comforted her, extra protection was always welcome and the alchemist was a strong fighter, but as they left the train a foreboding feeling made her survey their surroundings intently. She was already drawing her weapon when the sound of a lone bullet shattered the usual morning noise.

* * *

AN: I came to the conclusion that writing is equally rewarding and frustrating. While it thrills me to see something that I've created, the words I use would never entirely capture the images I have in my head. But I'm working on it. And your feedback is essential to help me improve. So, what do you think about this chapter? 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: I guess this is how things will be from now on: update once a week on Sunday. I'll try to make the chapter larger as compensation. "smile and wave" Also I was thinking about a beta for this story. Anyone interested? If yes, please send me a PM. Anyway enjoy my newest chapter! "big grin".

**BIG THANKS** to those of you who reviewed so far.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

_She was already drawing her weapon when the sound of a lone bullet shattered the usual morning noise._

"What?" the continuous stare was getting annoying.

"Forgive me Edward, but … it's just…"

"I know, it was a shock to me too to see flesh instead of metal limbs." He replied looking at his arms and therefore missing the look of astonishment on the man's face.

"You regained your body. That's wonderful. But I wasn't speaking about that" he took a long breath before enquiring "Why do you look so…so feminine?"

"Oh"_Oh indeed, now how was he going to respond to that_? " Because they made me a girl_ " didn't cover all the facts, but it was true. Somewhat. It will have to do for now_. Then another thought struck "Is it really so obvious? "

The man studied him seriously for a moment, cataloguing the changes. "You are still recognizable as Edward. But everything just looks softer somehow. You know what I mean" however seeing the boy's confusion growing he suddenly realized something "Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror?"

"Really, because there is an abundance of mirrors down here" Ed angrily gestured at the bare, sterile walls. "Mister Hughes, **please** tell me how I look!" by now a tiny note of desperation was recognizable in his tone.

"Like I said, the changes aren't much. Your eyes are bigger and everything just looks more…delicate. Also you seem taller but your shoulders are narrower. Not to mention the most obvious changes" he gestured at the chest area which Ed immediately covered with his arms blushing slightly, "It's just like what your twin sister would have looked" he concluded.

They sat in silence for a moment, while Ed mentally digested the description. He had known, on an intellectual level about the changes, after all being called "a girl" by strangers, when they weren't saying that dreadful _number_, was a clear indication, but somewhat it didn't really registered. In his mind, he still saw himself as a guy. But to hear somebody who knew him from before, note the change, drove the point home for the first time. And it wasn't a pleasant thought, far from it actually, because it opened a path to a series of other thoughts that he successfully ignored until now. _How is Al going to react? How were the others ? Will he regain his life back? What is he going to do if they rejected him? How… _

"There is no sense of worrying right now, you'll deal with the others when it's time" Maes broke the quiet and spiral of Edward's thoughts with that statement, helping the alchemist regain some composure. He then glanced at the cell walls and the thick iron bars that held him captive before enquiring "So Ed, do you have idea how to get out of here?"

"I was going to escape tonight. Good thing I didn't run before. Mister Hughes how did you get here anyway"

"Please call me Maes, and I could ask you the same thing. Al didn't make much sense in that phone call when he told us you were captured"

"How is he? Is he OK? When they took me away I remember he was still fighting"

"They used something that destroyed him pretty bad. He lost the legs and an arm, but don't worry the blood seal wasn't affected" Maes quickly added seeing Edward panicking look. "Al is in Rizembool now, under the fierce watchful eyes of Miss Rockbell and Major Fuery, until we found you to put him back in one piece. At least like that he has to stay put and not causing us more problems by having to chase after him too."

Ed glowered at that. It wasn't as if he wanted to be kidnapped. And besides he and his brother didn't cause too much trouble usually, did they? And most of the time it was justified at least by their point of view. Realizing he was getting sidetracked he asked again. And this time Hughes answered.

"Somebody followed me home, and I was stupid enough to think I could take them by myself. We fought and I got shut. They threw me into a van and took most of my clothes and personal effects. Even my wedding ring" Maes stopped to look at his hand while a shadow crossed his face. "I must have passed out from the blood loss because the next thing I remember is the raised voice of someone saying I was no use to them like that and then a woman added that I could make a very good test specimen. The next time I woke up I was on a gurney and two guards nearby were arguing whose girlfriend was better. You know the rest." The man sat down on his cot unwilling to say anything more. He looked as his hand, as fascinated by his bare fingers for a long time and Edward let him be. So it was a surprise when Maes choose to speak again.

"I just realized that even with the distance between us and the dim light I can still see you perfectly" A pause. "Edward what did they do to me?"

"Human transmutation combined with chimera research. Just like me actually" he truthfully answered with a hint of bitterness in his tone. That seemed to stun the man into silence once more and they sat like that until a guard came bringing them their lunch.

Edward wrinkled his nose before taking a bite. The food tasted funny, and not for the first time he wondered what they put in it because it looked like a regular stew should. Come to think of it he was always drowsy after he ate. With growing realization he stared at the second bite he was about to eat before dumping it quickly on the plate.

"Mister Hug…Maes don't eat that! I think they put something in it!" the man stopped mid-chew and spat the food back on the plate.

"Are you sure about that?" the Major asked with concern, after wiping his mouth.

"I'm not really sure, but if we are to escape tonight, I won't take any chances. Better safe than sorry. It would explain why they never gave me something to eat before any endurance or agility tests. Why didn't I see it before?" Ed mumbled to himself and suddenly shivered. It was certainly plausible - just another method of control.

If the guard was surprised to see the uneaten food, he didn't show it. He took the trays without a word and Edward let out a relieved sigh.

Time seemed to slowly go by as they waited for the right hour to escape. In an effort to ignore his growling stomach Ed had taken a nap, and as the hours went away he could feel himself going restless. He already shared with Hughes the details of his escape master plan - simple but efficient even if he said so himself, and now they were both waiting for the right opportunity.

Ed strained his hearing as far as he could, but nothing caught his attention besides the approaching guards making their rounds and the annoying hum of electrical appliances. Good. If they waited five minutes after the guards passed them, they had roughly a half an hour before the next round.

He mentally counted the seconds, took a deep breath and prepared himself. It was time. He placed his hands together with a soft clap, an ingrained reflex, and touched with a finger the locking mechanism on his door. A quick blue spark and the door opened, moving soundlessly on its hinges. Just like a shadow he quickly repeated the process on Maes cell door, while the man watched him with alert eyes.

"It never fail to amaze me what alchemy can do" the Major softly muttered while stepping outside the cell. Edward answered with a quick grin.

Luck was on their side as they stealthy made their way on the dimly lit corridors. As the minutes were ticking by, increasing the chance of discovery Ed picked up the pace. They were nearing the elevators, the only possible way out from the underground facility, when the sound of someone approaching from a nearby hall, halted their progress. They couldn't risk being seen nor attack, as the end of the corridor was still far from their position and the incoming guard had ample time to call the alarm.

Edward glanced around their position but the smooth walls offered no places to hide and the only visible door was also too far from them. Hoping he didn't make a mistake that will cause their capture, he placed his hands on the nearest wall and created a door. He opened it with a fast move and quickly looked around the room ready to flee should he see anybody. It was unoccupied. Swallowing a relieved sigh he entered the room, with Hughes close behind and promptly transformed the wall to its previous state, just in time for the guard turning the corner no to notice anything strange.

They stood against the wall, until the sound of footsteps faded completely before really locking around the room. _Somebody must really love me _thought Ed when his gaze landed on rows after rows of filling cabinets. They literally stumbled on the room where Files were stored.

"Maes, take the ones on the left, while I search those on right. I need anything you can find on what they did to us if we want to try and reverse it."

"Got it." They quickly started to search. They didn't have the time to methodically search each and one of them, so Ed relied on his intuition while randomly opened the drawers. He noticed the filing system used numbers instead of letters so he made his way the cabinet that held files numbers 300 to 400.

"365, 366, 368…370. Damn, where is 369?"

"Ed, you should probably look at this." Maes gestured to the drawer next to his elbow. "It's the only one I found locked." Ed left his side, clapping his hands on the go and placed them on the cabinet. Immediately the drawer sprung open, its content easy to see. It consisted of one tick file with the words: Medical Development of Experimental Alchemy, and inside brackets the acronym MEDEA.

"MEDEA? That sounds like a woman's name. And I get the feeling it's exactly what we were looking for." Grinning Edward lifted the file from its resting place, his hands almost itching to open it.

"Come we don't have time for…" the words died on Maes lips when they both heard the sound of a key being placed inside a lock.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""' 

"**Trying** to kill the Flame Alchemist was stupid" _and I don't tolerate stupid _the tone implied. The general was sitting in front of the window, hands clasped behind and his back turned to the nervous looking subordinate.

"Yes sir" came the somewhat steady reply.

"You will have Colonel Mustang under surveillance, but you will follow your orders this time. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Colonel Maybourne tell me the latest report from the Laboratory"

After listening to the report and dismissing the officer, the General sat at his desk thinking about the latest development. The secret plan was nearing its end, and while it had the potential to reward those involved beyond their wildest expectation, until completed, it also had the potential to explode into their faces. The thought of losing everything he had worked for in the last fifteen years when he could almost taste the victory was making him slightly nervous and angrier than normally at his subordinate independent actions.

_This was turning into a right mess_. Kidnapping the Fullmetal kid had been a calculated risk as the final result: a chimera capable of alchemy and completely loyal to its master was extremely appealing, Too bad that according to the report on his desk that didn't worked out.

The boy had passed the official exam only a year before, and there were many resenting his achievements and general existence, so that his disappearance would be quickly swept under the proverbial rug. What they failed to take in consideration, he realized, was the boy commanding officer commitment to his crew. The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang was, as his name suggested, a wild card with unpredictable actions as demonstrated by the continuous research for the missing alchemist even after the official order to stop it. And targeting the Colonel himself was a sure way to attract attention, when the secrecy of their action had been their closest ally so far.

_Maybe I am reading too much into this_ he tried to reassure himself._After all what could a simple Colonel do against us?_ No, the Flame Alchemist was just a pawn on the chessboard of life. Worth a little attention, but not enough to distract the General from the bigger picture._ Yes, leaving the Flame Alchemist alone, at least until there is nothing he can do when we decide to eliminate him is the right choice. _

Calm again and with his mind set on the next stage of the plan he called his secretary to bring him the latest paperwork. After all live went on, and he had to keep the appearances of an obedient dog of the military until the very end.

* * *

A.N: I always thought that Maes death was a waste of a very good character, so I've decided to remedy the situation. "big grin". However an almost death experience chances people, so my Maes would be a little different. But not too much, I promise. Also can anyone tell me where else you can find someone called Colonel Maybourne? "wink" 


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:**a bit of violence and some swearing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

_After all live went on, and he had to keep the appearances of an obedient dog of the military until the very end. _

As he fumbled with the keys to the Files Storage room, all that the young assistant could think of was the warm food waiting for him at home in the oven. He just needed to put the files he was carrying on the table and he was out of there for the day. He opened the door, entered the room and blindly searched around expecting to find the light switch, mumbling about stupid idiots that placed them where nobody could find them. What he didn't expect to find, after turning on the light, was a glaring adolescent girl with golden hair and eyes. And a lightning fast punch that broke his nose and stole his breath. Pain exploded in his brain as he took a step behind when a pair of steel arms circled his neck, one palm positioned over his mouth to stop the incoming scream. He struggled in the chokehold, but as less and less oxygen reached his brain his moves became sluggish until they stopped altogether. Maes hold on for another few seconds, then laid the body gently on the floor, the motion in stark contrast with his earlier actions.

"Is he alive?"

"He's unconscious. We were lucky this time; a guard might have raised the alarm. But I don't remember being so powerful" Maes said looking at his arms. His attention then switched to the young man laying on the floor. "We are almost the same size. If I take his coat maybe I can pose as an assistant, at least for a few minutes"

"Just in case, but be quick. Our time is running out"

Maes quickly set to work, his moves brisk and efficient. He was nearly finished when one of the sleeves caught on strange looking bracelet.

"Ed, what do you think this is?" he asked lifting the item so that the alchemist could have a better look. Edward studied it for a moment his brows furrowed in concentration before answering.

"Apart for being a bracelet, I'm not really sure. But it's definitely alchemy made." he tried to take for a better look, but fast retreated his hand when on contact, a small blue spark left his finger and entered the bracelet that faintly glowed for a moment. "Whoa. It's still active by the look of it. Take with you, it may be useful."

As they turned to leave, using the door this time, something crinkled under Ed's feet. He looked down and found himself walking on the fallen files the assistant was carrying prior to their assault. He neatly stepped on them when a large, familiar signature caught his attention. He stared numbly at it, not really comprehending what he was seeing, before anger mingled with disbelief started to grow inside of him. _That…BASTARD! _He picked it up for a closer look, hoping to be wrong, but up close it only confirmed his suspicions. He scanned the rest of them, picking up several papers and stuffing them under his coat next to the files he already stole, the feeling of being betrayed growing with each of them, its bitter taste filing his mouth.

"Ed come on" Maes urgent whisper reminded him of their precarious situation. Ed dry swallowed trying to bring his swirling feelings under control and nodded before picking up the pace. He had some serious thinking to do, but now was not the time. Getting out was his first priority.

Their trek to the elevators went undisturbed this time and they stood tensed, feeling like sitting ducks before the "Ding" signaled their ride was there. They sat in silence, the closed cabin a safe place for now, when Maes let out a sigh

"We've been strangely fortunate so far." He remarked with a thoughtful expression.

Ed nodded distractedly, his mind going round and round on the subject of the papers hidden beneath his clothes. _Ed concentrate! You'll get your answers once you get out. _He shook his head, as to physically dispel his undisciplined thoughts.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine. Don't jinx us Maes, we still don't know who is on the top floor"

"Right."

The ding the elevator made reaching the final floor reverberated in his body like an electric shock and Ed waited with nervous anticipation for the doors to open, his limbs tensed for a fight. Seeing the empty corridor was strangely…disappointing and he took a moment to consciously relax a little before following Maes who was already walking in the hall with silent strides. Ed was getting a bad feeling about the situation, when they crossed the third corridor without sensing any approaching guards.

_What kind of high security facility is this? _It seems just too easy to be true, something he never trusted, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Ed received his answer when they came in front of the exit. Everything: the walls, the ceiling, the floor and the door itself were covered with faintly glowing arrays. Of the nasty kind, like the ones that kept him prisoner in his first cell. And to make things worse the door was made of what seem to be thick steel. There was no way to open it without resulting to alchemy, but that would also mean blowing them into pieces, not the escape he was looking for. Ed wanted to hit something.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Maes stated the obvious.

"Yes, it is. See this array here?" Ed pointed to the middle of the floor where a beautiful design on interceding circles was glowing brighter that the others. "They are already active, receiving power from a central source in a continuous loop of energy. Everything that steps on them will be quickly transformed into the most basic elements. Quite clever actually" There was reluctant admiration in his voice.

"I see. What can you do about them? And quickly. I expect to hear the sirens any moment now. We've been gone for more than half an hour" Ed shot him a dirty look. Why did he have to do all the hard work? He was only the alchemist. _Right._

"I need some kind of key to disable them. I can't believe that nobody from this facility never goes outside, although I'm not sure about the doctors."

"A key?"

"Yes, a combination of symbols"

"You mean like this one" Maes brought up the bracelet from his pocket.

"Exactly like that one" Ed grinned and after a moment of hesitation took the bracelet from Maes outstretched hand, the contact making him jump a little from the shock when his alchemy reacted with the symbols on it. It started to glow now, and Ed wondered if it was supposed to do that, before steeling himself and quickly stepping on the array. He released a breath when nothing happened and cautiously made another step when a sudden pain gripped his body. With a muffled cry he fell to his knees when a second bout of pain made him lose his balance and place his palms on the floor to support his upper body. _This isn't good _was his last coherent thought when the array surrounding him shone with a blinding light.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_This is getting annoying _1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye watched with a grim expression when the last visitor for the morning, the fifth woman today bearing a gift of some sort, entered the private room where the Roy Mustang was recuperating from the shot that grazed his right arm. Riza knew that no more work could be done for at least an hour until the visitor left, so she gathered the files she brought inside and left the room without a word ignoring the Colonel amused smirk. She closed the door gently, refusing to let her frustration show inside the hospital and conveniently ignored the "That lucky bastard" that Jean Havoc muttered under his breath.

Inside the room Roy Mustang smiled warmly at the red head that was watching him with barely suppressed mirth shinning in her eyes.

"Lovely Sarah, your presence brightens the day. Why don't you leave that man of yours and let me show you the world?"

"Roy Mustang cut the crap" She eyed him with a smile. "You must be feeling better if you're already speaking like this."

"I guarantee you that a mere bullet wound would never stop me to appreciate your beauty." He gave her another of those smiles that were the talk of Central female population, but his gaze turned serious when he eyed the large chocolate box she was carrying.

"Is that all?"

"All that I could gather. It was very hush, hush. Good thing I made copies before they came and took all away. I'm sorry about Maes. I know he was your friend." Roy nodded his head, but his attention was already on the files that came out from the chocolate box, his eyes quickly scanning them.

"Personnel files? What would Maes want from them? Are you sure there was nothing else?"

"I'm sure Roy. These are the last files Major Hughes worked with in the last days before his death. It puzzles me too because there is nothing there. At least nothing to guarantee the kind of reaction Colonel Maybourne had, when he saw them on the Major's desk I swear he went completely white."

"Oh?"

"By his orders they were also collected first thing in the morning before anybody heard the terrible news. I know because Annie, his secretary was complaining in the Mess hall about how he put her to retrieve them at 7 o'clock in the morning before anybody came in the office. Thank God for women who don't know when to shut up."

"Colonel Maybourne?"

"Yes. Rather bland fellow. He is assigned to General Hakuro if I'm not mistaken. Rather nasty personality from what I'm told by the girls."

"I see. Anything else interesting that I should know about?"

"That's it Sugar. I'll announce you if I found anything. The usual way." She got up from the edge of the bed. "And do take care. The girls would be very disappointed if something where to happen to our favorite Colonel."

"You sure you don't want to run away with me?" the smile was back into his eyes. The woman gave him a smile and a wink before leaving the room.

_Colonel Maybourne. _Roy had a name and a start from where to begin to dig for information.

* * *

AN: Whew, barely made it in time with this chapter! "big grin" I blame it on my muse, she went AWOL from me after writing only 1 paragraph and I was starting to panic before she returned, reluctantly I must say, this afternoon. Of course catching a cold didn't help things either. Soo, what do you think? 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: chapter betaed by the wonderful **UraharaFangirl90** and the lovely**cuylerjade**. Thank you very much; your comments and suggestions were very helpful. All remaining mistakes are mine alone.

**WARNING: violence, swearing and disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

_Colonel Maybourne. Roy had a name and a start from where to begin to dig_.

Pain. Pain more intense than Ed had ever experienced before as the array beneath him greedily sucked away his alchemy and sent the energy to activate other designs. It felt like every cell in his body was being crushed, transformed into pure energy and then fed to a famished monster that was never satisfied. It made him want to block it with all his strength, to lock himself away, far away, where nothing could touch him. Where he couldn't feel anything. Where he was nothing.

As Edward descended deeper and deeper into his mind, his body slowly consumed by alchemy; unreal voices, which nobody alive has ever heard, began to whisper directly to his soul. _Come to us golden child. Join us and you will never need for anything. You will never be hurt or afraid again. Come with us, become one of us…_Their siren song a deadly trap that was numbing his senses and making him forget everything little by little. _Do not fight us. Yes. That's the way. Come to us. _Silken words that made him crave for nothingness, where the entity known as Edward Elric was nothing more than a speck of light trapped inside an alchemical reaction. Not to feel anything, not to hurt anymore, not to live, not to love. Not to be.

_BROTHER!_The image of a young boy superimposed on that of a giant suit of armor felt like a cold shower, silencing all the other voices. What was he doing here, giving up, forgetting how to fight?

_Al would be ashamed of me._

Hot guilt and anger began coursing through his body, chasing away the numbness and bringing back the pain. This time, however, he was prepared for it. It still hurt like hell, but he didn't let that distract him anymore. This was his body, his mind, his soul, and his alchemy to control and no fuckingarray was ever going to get the best of him. He concentrated on the palms of his hands; at the spot where they connected with the circles, twin steady flows of energy were fed into the array. Creating a mental wall around him was no use, his whole being already too integrated in the alchemical reaction to really make a difference. Desperation gripped his soul, when he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it, no matter how much he struggled. He needed to do something and quick.

_Stopping it it's no use. But what if I try to reverse it? _He knew he was running out of time, his body getting more and more transparent. He concentrated with all his remaining strength on the energy leaving him.

_Get back here!_ Uh, angry tones where no good apparently, when a sudden rush made him lose the concentration, leaving him weaker than before. He clearly needed a different approach. Ed took a moment looking for a specific memory, _Right, here we go _and with the face of his mother clear in his mind he spoke with all the longing stored in his heart. _Come back to me. _

It resisted his call like an angry child that won't listen to reason, but Ed could already feel a lessening in the speed of the flow of power. Encouraged by that sign he pressed on. _You know me. You know what I'm capable of. What we can do together. Don't leave me._ Bit by bit, the current slowed down, and the pain lessened gradually at the same rate Edward coaxed the alchemy to respond. When the energy drain finally stopped, he stood frozen, knowing that anything could break the fragile equilibrium.

Just like a tidal wave that had left the beach and now was rushing back, the alchemy slammed back into him, filling him again with much needed energy that rebuilt his body and returned his strength bit by bit.

And with it came images.

Fractured at first, like the pieces of a puzzle they slowly began to form the picture of the most complicated system of arrays that he had ever seen. Clearly the work of a genius, all the alchemic designs came from a large central array that was feeding them with energy, similar to the circular branches of a tree. Set on different levels, some were glowing while others were inactive and Edward could see himself sitting on one of the glowing arrays set in the outer edge. With a start he realized that what he was seeing was nothing less than a strange three-dimensional blueprint of the underground facility. That gave him an idea. He just hoped that it wasn't as disastrous as his last rushed action.

He searched around the inactive arrays until he found the one that had been used on his first cell. He could have recognized it in his sleep after almost three months of studying it day after day, searching for a way around it. How ironic it was that now that particular design was the one that would help him escape.

_There it is. And look there are six other placed around just like it. I wonder what they're guarding. Well I guess I won't ever find out._Despite his careless words it was with much apprehension that he released a small bit of alchemical energy in the array that was still keeping him prisoner. It was quickly absorbed inside the design, yet nothing more was asked from him; his body had returned to his full control once more. _That's more like it_. Edward then sent a second bout of alchemy, this time with a clear destination in mind, and watched it as it traveled from array to array, waiting for the final explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Not even when faced with the gun that nearly stopped his life, had Maes Hughes felt as powerless as the moment he watched Edward Elric being engulfed in that bright, blinding light. He wanted to rush in it and take the alchemist away from his fate, but a powerful, almost irrational fear coming from an alien presence in his mind, something he had successfully ignored until now, was kipping him rooted to the spot, his body frozen for what felt like hours - though it was barely even a minute - until the light suddenly toned down leaving him blinking away white spots. Not for the first time he questioned the extend of the changes made to him, but all the thoughts on that subject came to a halt when the figure of Edward Elric appeared in front of him seemly unharmed. Suddenly able to move he took a step forward calling for the alchemist.

"Edward. Thank goodness. Are you alright?" The silence that followed didn't bode well and Maes came closer. In that moment the array dimly glowed again and a flash of light went through the floor, showing for the briefest of moments previously invisible alchemic symbols. Crouching down next to the alchemist Maes didn't pay them attention, his eyes focused only on the motionless figure when the floor sudden violent trembling send him falling, the sound of a powerful underground explosion coming seconds after.

His tense body a protective barrier on top the unconscious teen, he waited for the tremors to stop, flinching every time pieces from the ceiling came down near them. The silence that followed had an eerie feel to it and Maes took a deep breath when faced with the large piece that had fallen only inches away from his head. Couching away the dust he inhaled he looked around assessing the damage. The previously active array was now dead, broken by large cracks that crisscrossed everything except the steel door that had miraculously remained in place. Fortunately the wall supporting the hinges was mostly gone.

The wailing alarm that began spurred him into action and taking Ed's limp body in his arms, bridal style, he ran towards the door. A good kick finished the job started by the alchemist and they were out.

"Stop right there! Identify yourself!" the shouted commands punctuated by bullets whizzing near his ears only made him run faster.

_You stop, nobody is shooting you, _he thought as they got closer to the steel fence surrounding the restricted area. It was then that Maes realized that they had a big problem that neither he nor Edward had previously considered: eight feet tall steel bars, barbwire not included, without a visible way to get through. And going back the way they came was not an option

* * *

AN: Only a tiny cliffhanger this time "big grin". So what do you think? 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life kicked my butt and my muse proved to be very fickle. But on a brighter note we are finally getting nearer to the moment spoken off the summary. And look, it only took me 9 chapters "sweat drop". It clearly needs more work. Hmmm…Do you guys have some suggestions of how can I change the summary?

**Betaed **by UraharaFangirl90. Thank you!

And a big **THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed and read my story. You guys are the best!

**WARNING: swearing and disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_And going back the way they came was not an option. _

Everything happened in a split second. He was already airborne, before his mind caught up with his body when he realized he was attempting, and apparently succeeding, to jump over an eight feet plus something steel fence while carrying Edward. Truthfully, he half expected to go splat like a bug on the windshield of a speeding car, so he was very astonished when he landed safely, in a crouched position, on the other side, his thoughts a silent echo of the shouts coming from the guards.

"What the hell?"

"Did you see that?"

"What…"

_**BOOM.**_

Brilliant orange flames reached for the sky while the aftershock of the powerful explosion flattened all of them to the ground, effectively silencing the guards. The first to regain his footing, Maes scooped up the unconscious alchemist he was with, and after a few dazed steps, resumed his running into the forest surrounding the burning facility.

He moved like a shadow, the moon his only witness as he passed the silent trees, not a single leaf moving as he increased the distance between them and their former prison. For a strange reason the forest felt like home and his body reveled in the liberty of running beneath the pale moonlight, the motion as natural as breathing. Just another change that he now had to think about. When he had the time. Right now the most pressing matter in Maes' mind was choosing the right direction to run to, and he was considering his options when a gust of wind from the south brought him the faint smell of exhaustion fumes that could only come from human activity. Oh sweet pollution, it had never smelled so good than that moment when it told Maes that a city was only a couple of miles down the hill he was currently on.

He stopped in a clearing to catch his breath, resting his back against a large tree as he shifted his hold on the alchemist. Somewhere along their escape the boy…err, _girl_ had switched from unconsciousness to a deep, healing sleep, his deep breathing good proof of it; but regardless of how much Maes hated to disturb that, his right arm was going numb. As smoothly as possible he shifted the teen in his arms, trying not to wake Edward. Seeing him…_her_- damn it would take time to get used to that- asleep like this, looking so young and innocent, reminded him of his precious daughter Elysia and the nights he used to stand in the doorway and watch over her as she slept, his wife by his side. Maes felt his heart give a painful tug when thinking about them, especially the turmoil his wife must be feeling. He could take anything these bastards would throw at him, even the disturbing changes that he could feel in his body; but for making Gracia suffer, Maes would make them pay. That was his vow.

Decided that he was rested enough Maes took off running again, hoping to reach the outskirts of the city before the breaking of the dawn. There, among the crowd, he could become virtually invisible, his years as an Intelligence Officer finally paying off.

Reaching the first houses just before the dawn, he had to force himself to breathe through his mouth as the potent smells of day's old garbage and animal waste intermingled with others he really didn't want to identify, assaulted his sensitive nose. Ignoring the occasional drunk snoring in a ditch or slumped against a wall, he made his way silently through the narrow streets, alert eyes scanning the surroundings on the lookout for possible danger or something he could use as a temporary shelter. At an intersection he found it. The rundown two-story building was their best option, and he stepped inside quickly, people stirring around the area and preparing for a new day.

Fortunately, the building was devoid of inhabitants- at least, the human kind- and seemed in fairly good shape on the inside, its structure quite solid. He made his way through the broken remains chairs and tables, reaching a stairway located near a dusty old bar. Maes carefully climbed the worn stairway, listening to any obvious signs of collapse, yet in spite of some serious creaking noises, the stairs held.

He cursory checked every room he passed but they were all quite trashed until he reached the end of the hall, where he found the only locked door in the corridor. That peaked his curiosity. As far as he could tell, there was nobody behind it, so the chances were pretty high that something he could use was behind it. Normally, Maes would have tried to pick the lock, but his arms being rather occupied with the sleeping alchemist, he took the more physical approach: he forcefully kicked it open sending the door, and whatever was jamming it, crashing in the nearby wall.

_Well, that was fun. _

The door fell to the ground.

_Perhaps I overdid it. And Edward didn't even stir. He truly sleeps like a log. _

The room was small and in much better shape than the others, if one would ignore the newly cracked wall. A dusty but still serviceable mattress stood near a small dresser and an open window let inside sunlight and the morning sounds from the street below. Getting nearer to it, Maes could see the somewhat flat tiles covering a nearby house, which made the window a perfect escape route on an emergency. Taking off the covering of the bed he placed the _still_ sleeping Edward on it, of whom he covered with the lab coat he was wearing. That left him with a problem, as the last time he checked, prison uniforms didn't make people inconspicuous.

Turning to the window he spied his next target strewn on a rope, merrily drying in the morning sun. _There is everything I need. Well maybe, not everything_ when his stomach protested loudly its empty state._But judging from the smells below, that shouldn't be a problem, either. _

He picked up the door, put it on its rightful place, and then pushed the dresser to block it. With a last glance on Ed's direction Maes gracefully jumped out of the window, landing on the nearby roof. The hunt was on.

_The only problem is, what should I bring back to Ed? Trousers or a dress? Decisions, decisions…_

_­_

"''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the wonderful smell that woke up Edward. Truthfully, during his slumber there had been occasions when loud noises almost pulled him back into the land of the living, but nothing had the allure of juicy spiced meat placed inside the crunchy meat pie somebody was eating.

…_WHAT?_

That made him open his eyes and then promptly close them again when even the tiniest of movement sent a wave of pain inside his body. Everything hurt, even his hair, and for the life of him he couldn't remember what he did to deserve that. The only experience he could compare it to was that time when he and Al had pulled a rather uninspired prank on Sig, their teacher's husband, and Izumi had made sure to make them see the error of their ways. He moaned softly.

"I see you are awake."

_Who? Maes? _And just like that everything came crushing down: the abduction, the experiments, the escape.

_Oh. Now I remember. _

"Here, I saved a piece of pie for you. The poor thing was just sitting there lonely on a windowsill. Good think I went by." Edward heard him moving closer. "Hey. Can you at least open your eyes?" The tone was gentle with a hint of concern, but answering that proved quite impossible for the alchemist. The best choice right now was probably going back to sleep. Yes, sleep sounded wonderful, except for the fact that right at that moment his empty stomach made its dissatisfaction with the idea known. Loudly. Maes chuckled.

"Come on, Ed. You have to eat something."

Yes. He quite agreed with the statement, except he had a feeling that chewing was going to hurt too. He stood undecided until the wonderful smell of food came closer, spurring his stomach on to release a new wave of loud protests.

_Well, it seems sleep is out of the question. _

Once again he opened his eyes only to see Maes worried figure hovering over him.

"'mf'n. H'lpmgt 'p" That didn't sound Amestrian. In fact, judging by the Major's puzzled look didn't sound like any recognizable language.

_Let's try again, shall we?_

With painful enunciation he spelled the last sentence.

"Help. Me. Get. Up." _There, that wasn't that hard… Like hell it wasn't!_

A pair of strong arms lifted him up and placed him in a sitting position._That's better. _Except that there was no way in hell he will be able to lift, bite and chew that piece of pie that the other man was holding. Pride warred with hunger, but the choice was taken away from him when Maes tore the meal into small pieces and patiently began to feed him. Edward felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, and for a split second his pride reared its head. _I'm not a baby, dammit! _But in the end, common sense combined with hunger won the battle. He just hoped that nobody would ever, _ever _know about that, but judging by the amused smirk Maes was sporting and the mischievous look in his eyes Ed decided that he'd have some serious bootlicking to do.

_Damn._ Better not comment on that, maybe Maes would forget about it. He snorted and almost choked on the food. _Who am I trying to kid? Ahem…_

Hunger abating and the pain receding a little, he looked around curiously, as much as his stiff neck would allow it. It was then that Maes chose to speak.

"It's an abandoned motel as far as I can tell. Seems safe enough, but not for long. We have to contact the Colonel for help to…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't trust him."

"Edward."

"Look inside my vest." At Maes' inquiring look he elaborated further. "Documents." All this talking was leaving him winded and gasping for breath. There was a moment of silence while the Major did what he requested. A sharp intake of breath pinpointed the exact moment when he spotted the evidence that had left Edward feeling so betrayed.

Maes stood rooted on the spot eyeing the documents that incriminated his best friend. That didn't seem possible; his mind refused to believe it, yet clear as day Roy Mustang's signature was on some of the files they retrieved from the research facility.

* * *

AN: The next week is going to be very hectic, therefore I can't promise a chapter by the end of it. But I'll try to. I'm awaiting your wonderful reviews on this chapter and suggestions about a more appropriate summary. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The other day I went to the cinema to see "Sweeney Todd". Let's just say that the term "meat pie" has a whole new meaning. :D

**THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It had the best response so far from you. Even if the general consensus is that Roy Mustang doesn't read his paperwork before he signs it. "grin". I'm glad though that nobody considered him evil.

**Beta: UraharaFangirl90 **and **cuylerjade**. Thank you both very much. I proudly claim all remaining mistakes.

**WARNING: Mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

_That didn't seem possible; his mind refused to believe it, yet clear as day Roy Mustang's signature was on some of the files they retrieved from the research facility._

His hands clutching the thin report and barely containing his anger, General Hakuro spoke in clipped tones to the clearly shaken subordinate:

"There are a lot of unknown facts in this report. I want answers and I want them now. Is that understood Lieutenant? Dismissed." his sharp words making the other man flinch at every sentence.

He waited for the soldier to close the door before supporting his face with his hands, his posture rather slumped. But his mind was filled with plans, calculations, causes and effects as he pondered the situation.

It was a disaster. The main lab was destroyed, the current experiments and most of the researchers either killed, in a coma or severely injured. But the most devastating blow was the lost of the research files. The main laboratory with his intricate web of ancient arrays, which nobody had truly understood, had been their most secure location; so all the research conducted in the other laboratories had been archived in there. All that was left was a handful of ash and some scattered files that had miraculously escaped the fire. Far too little to be sufficient.

If his calculations were correct, the incident put them behind a couple of months from the original plan. And with the danger of discovery increasing exponentially with every passing day, it was simply unacceptable. They would have to act soon.

And nobody knew who was responsible for the fiasco. All the evidence pointed to the two figures that the guards spotted running before the largest of the explosions. From the physical feats described by witnesses at least one of them was a chimera that had simply ignored the summons of the guards, which shouldn't have been impossible. Recalling the other rather impossible incident that held his attention a couple of weeks before, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and his stomach twisted with dread. They had a traitor in their midst, that was the only possible explanation. The only problem was that with all the dead ends, identifying it had become almost impossible. They also had no idea how much information had been leaked out before the explosion.

The situation seemed to slip from his hands, and he hated the feeling. In order to salvage anything, he would have to contact his associates. A change of plans was in order. But first he had some pests to deal with.

With a clear course of action in his mind, he dialed the telephone number with more force than necessary. It was the only outward sign of anger as his face turned impassible once more and his voice held an official tone:

"Colonel Maybourne release the trackers. The targets have to be eliminated at all costs."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"That IDIOT!" Gripping hard enough to rip the files to pieces, Maes said while pacing the room, his eyes never leaving the information he was reading.

_Ok…That was not the reaction I was expecting. _Edward was getting dizzy trying to follow his every move. He closed his eyes to regain his bearing before focusing back on the other man. Maes had stopped moving and now had a rather defeated air to him, even if his eyes said that he wouldn't be persuaded without a fight. He sat down on the mattress next to the alchemist and elaborated his point further:

"I've known that man all my life. He's my best friend. We grew up together. He may be a lazy manipulative bastard sometimes - well, most of the time – but I know he wouldn't do this. Not to me." The last sentence was said so softly that Ed barely caught it.

"People change". _They wake up one morning, go out to buy milk, and never return, leaving behind their wife and children. _Something in his expression must have shown that particular thought for Maes to look at him with…pity. Ed didn't like it. Not one bit. He repeated the statement.

"People change."

"Yes they do" Maes acknowledged that argument. "But at least give him the chance to explain. It's not that we can count on many others for support."

"And let him tell us that he doesn't read his paperwork, or something equally ridiculous? He's not that stupid."

Maes stood up, his back on Edward as he spoke.

"Please, Edward. Trust me on this. At least we should speak with him. Once."

"Fine. But if he's guilty I won't forgive him." Edward voice had a hard tone that Maes had never heard before, at least not from him. The young alchemist had changed, in more ways than first apparent. Apprehension ran down his spine when he remembered the large explosion that helped them escape. The old Edward would have never been so cold. But then again he had changed too. And he'd only been in that dreadful place for a week. Somewhat it felt longer, a lifetime longer.

_These thoughts are only distracting me from what needs to be done._ With that in mind he went to the window, preparing to jump.

"I'm going to look for phone. I won't be long. Try to get some rest."

Maes jumped, not once looking back. Had he done it, Maes would have seen Edward watching with a curious expression in his eyes. Something akin to…hope.

Landing smoothly on the flat tiles, Maes scented the air. When nothing seemed out of place, he took off with feather light footsteps to a nearby fire escape. He could have jumped down, but he had a feeling that the passerby will have something to say about that. After all, he well knew how fast news traveled in Central.

_Oh, the irony_ of placing a highly illegal research laboratory on the outskirts of the capital. It was either insanity or genius, and it had worked for many years before they made the mistake of kidnapping the force of nature that was Edward Elric.

The feeling of being watched snapped him back to attention. Somebody was out there looking at him and on the mostly deserted street, he was a sitting duck. Trying to look as casual as possible he relaxed his slightly hunched shoulders and lengthened his strides. The crowd was a welcome sight, so he did his best to blend in. He stopped in front of a tea shop as if admiring the cakes put on display, but his keen eyes were searching the reflection for any pursuers.

_There, on the corner. _Pretending to read a newspaper, the obviously military man was looking anything but casual. Maes softly chuckled and entered the shop, the telephone on the bar his target. He never saw the second pair of eyes that watched him intently from the roof of a nearby building.

Taking some change that came with the coat from his morning explorations, Maes denied an offered menu from pretty waitress and with a steady hand dialed a number he knew by heart. The telephone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Yes?" the lazy voice was exactly who he was expecting and Maes let out a relieved breath that he didn't realized he was holding.

"Hey Roy."

"Who's is it?" Roy voice changed, getting colder.

"It's me. Maes"

Silence greeted his answer and Maes frowned, not familiar with this reaction. He tried again.

"Roy?"

"I don't know who you are I won't tolerate your disrespect to a dead man."

_DEAD?!? What do you mean I'm dead?_

"No, I…" he never had the chance to explain as Roy continued with a tone cold enough to freeze boiling water.

"This cruel joke ends now. Do it again and I'll be sure to find you and burn you slowly within every inch of your body. Good day" A slam and the conversation was over, leaving Maes slightly stunned.

That hadn't gone as planned. In fact it was the exact opposite. He had to try again but this time he would bring out the big guns. Steeling his resolve he dialed again. Five rings this time, before a very pissed off **"Yes?" **was heard.

"Remember November the first." It was all that Maes said. Once again silence descended on the other side of the telephone.

* * *

AN: I guess the summary will stay the same. Expect the next chapter by Sunday. It's already planned in my mind. Now a question for my readers: **Can you guess what animal is Maes combined with?**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: **THANK YOU** to anyone who reviewed and/or answered my question, here is the list with your suggestions: cat, rabbit, dog, kangaroo, horse, black panther and monkey. I hope that I didn't forget anyone. And the answer is "drums rolling": wolf. Only one person guessed right – good job **Hiei098**! I'm giving you a brief description:

**Wolf** – (_lat . Canis Lupus_) The gray wolf, also known as timber wolf or wolf, is the largest wild member of the Canidae family. It shares a common ancestry with the domestic dog and might be its ancestor.Once abundant in many habitats over the world, the gray wolf inhabits only a small portion of its former range due to the destruction of its habitat and human-wolf encounters that sparked broad extirpation. While protected in some areas they can be hunted for sport in others where are perceived as threats to livestock and pets.  
Build for stamina, it possesses features ideal for long-distance travel.The wolf is a social animal that lives in a pack, with a strict hierarchical order, where only the alpha pair, mated for life, can breed. Opportunistic hunter a grown wolf needs 1.1 kg (2.5 lb) of meat per day for sustenance. As an interesting fact: in some states people can receive permits to raise wolfs, however one of the requirements are fences at least 2 m (6.56 ft) high to prevent escaping.  
In mythology and fairytales they are seen as the villain (Little Red Riding Hood) the cause of death for gods (the giant wolf Fenrir from Norse Mythology) but also as unexpected saviors (The legend of Romulus and Remus of how Rome was created.) – _source Wikipedia_

**Beta: UraharaFangirl90. **Thank you for hunting down my mistakes. "big smile"

**WARNING: Swearing, violence and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Once again silence descended on the other side of the telephone. _

_Remember? How can you remember something that you never had the luxury to forget?_

Even now, years after, the dingy old room haunted his dreams, always in the back of his mind, a remainder of how much he had fallen. The half empty bottle of cheap whisky that smelled as badly as it tasted, the rotting, days old food sitting untouched on the counter, the simple black revolver in front of him, shinning dully in the harsh electric light coming from a single, anemic light bulb. The attempt to end it all, only to cowardly retreat before it was too late as the feel of something cold, metallic, and _alien_ scraping his teeth sent him retching in a corner, too weak and drunk to make it to the bathroom.

It had been the lowest point of his life when, with a shaking hand, he had lifted the gun to his temple – _how fitting that the Flame Alchemist should die by a firearm_ – and had stood there, uncertain, shallow breaths doing nothing to dispel his growing panic, only a trigger away from escaping the demons plaguing his mind. He might have even found the courage to do it, if the powerful rap against the door – sounding as loud as a gunshot – hadn't shaken him from the self-induced hypnosis.

In that moment, when Roy had stood undecided – to open the door or to ignore it – it was Maes that had taken away his choice. Shaking the closed door and loudly calling the alchemist's name, he had refused to let himself be ignored, forcing Roy to react. And that was the start, which eventually pushed him on the path that he faithfully walked from that day forward, never forgetting the one that gave him the initial push.

Weak legs no longer supporting his upright position, Roy fell into his chair, the receiver almost falling from his slack hands. There was only one person that knew of that day, the details having been pried out of him in endless conversations. Only one person that truly knew the impact that November the first still had on his life and to hear it mention on the phone was the only evidence Roy needed.

His friend was alive.

With a shaking hand, he placed the receiver at his ear once again and with a suddenly dry mouth he uttered a disbelieving "**Maes?**"

"Yes, Roy. It's me." A relieved sigh could be clearly heard from the other side.

"How…? What…?" Closing his mouth to physically stop his jumbled thoughts from manifesting, Roy took a deep breath and then continued. "My God, Maes. We buried you! At least we thought we did. I mean, Gracia identified your personal effects. That's how we knew it was you." He was babbling. He knew he was doing that, but he didn't really care at the moment. Nothing really mattered except for the fact that his best friend was alive.

Nothing was heard from the other side of the conversation until with a changed voice filled with longing Maes enquired. "How is she? And my daughter? Please tell me they are alright."

"She seemed to be holding on, last time I saw her, but…" Roy was rather unsure how to continue.

"But what? What happened?"

"She left. The day after the funeral she packed some things, took Elysia and left for Dublith. She told me not to contact her, because her cousin will take care of her. She left me a letter, but I haven't had the heart to read it yet."

"I see." There was a moment of silence before Maes spoke again. "Maybe it's better this way. At least I know she will be safe there. Things are going to get very ugly soon. I can't say more, not here. Meet me in an hour by at the old bar where we used to get drunk. Come alone, don't be late, and try to avoid being followed."

"Maes, wait!" It was no use as the line went dead in his hand. Roy stood there, staring unbelievingly at the receiver while running the conversation in his mind a couple of times. _Did I just speak with Maes or was it all in my head_, he wondered as doubts began assaulting his mind.

It didn't seem possible; there was much evidence that pointed to the contrary, such as the unusual shortness of the conversation and the request to go alone into what was known as the seediest part of the town, if he understood correctly the indications received. Yet his instincts were telling him that yes, Maes Hughes was alive. Or maybe it was only his wishful thinking. And while he planned on going without escort to the meeting, he would definitely bring his deadliest pair of gloves, the one he used only in uncertain situations. Such as this one.

Mind made up, he stood up from his desk, left his office quite early with a distracted salute to his first Lieutenant, and hurried over to his car. Dismissing his designated driver, Roy took the wheel and left the courtyard in a cloud of dust, as he usually did. Good thing that they thought he was rather eccentric by now.

He arrived five minutes early and parked the car at the corner, close enough to see the people entering the bar, but hidden so that he wouldn't be noticed by most of them. Scanning the crowd looking for Hughes' familiar build, he nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Maes was nowhere to be seen, and recently ignored doubts began their venomous whispers. _Maybe it wasn't Maes, and he had foolishly walked into some kind of trap. Maybe it was all in his head, and the phone conversation never really happened. Or maybe…._

Started from his thoughts, he visibly flinched when a sudden voice spoke from the back seat.

"Drive quickly." The urgency of the tone made him stop from completely turning to see who it was and before the he knew it, his foot had pushed the acceleration pedal into the floor, the car shooting forward like a nervous horse. He deftly bypassed another car before asking his passenger, whom he could clearly see in the rear mirror.

"Maes, what's going on?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you everything I know once we've reached our destination. But first, we have a tail that we need to shake off."

"I haven't seen anyone following me. How do you know?" Roy nervously looked in the mirror trying to spot any pursuers.

"Don't look on the road; they are following us from the roofs. Turn right here."

"What?" Roy asked as he quickly steered his car into an impossibly narrow street. He could hear the sides scraping the walls and then took a sharp left turn to avoid smashing into one at full speed.

Left, right, left again, Roy lost count as he navigated the maze with speed, adrenaline pumping in his veins, always turning at the last possible moment according to Maes' indications. They entered a slightly larger street at full speed when:

"Slow down, we lost them." Obediently, Roy did just that before relaxing his deathlike grip on the steering wheel. Seeing that they were no longer running for their lives he risked a question.

"What is this all about?" The fading adrenaline gave place to bewilderment and not a small amount of anger. He wanted answers and he wanted them right that moment, the impatience clearly discernable in his tone. That didn't seem to faze Maes one bit, though.

"Roy, just wait a bit more. I promise you'll get answers, but there is yet another person you have to meet." Maes stubbornly refused to say anything more, except for directions where to turn, until they stopped in front of a clearly deserted motel, their destination.

Confused Roy opened his mouth, yet before he uttered a word a loud crash sound was heard coming from inside the building and Maes was up and running to the front door in a split second. The alchemist quickly followed hesitating only for a moment when the opened door allowed the light, clearly coming from an alchemical reaction, to spread out onto the deserted street.

"''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

More than twenty years of selling guns to the military had taught Charles Meridian the value of an impassible face in any circumstances and a cynically rational mind. A shrewd business man, he took only calculated risks before investing in a new deal, and the plan that was presented to him four years ago was crazy and daring enough to capture his attention and eventually all the resources he could spare.

It was simple, really: he would provide with the ammunition and some of the financial resources, and in a couple of years he, along with a couple of other interested investors, would control the world. Or so he thought. And all went according to his plans until an hour ago when a panicked General Hakuro had called requesting an urgent meeting. About what, it was never said aloud, the subject too sensible to be spoken on the phone, but his instincts were telling him that **now** was time to gracefully retreat before the situation exploded in his face. And he always listened to his instincts. That's how he was still alive after secretly selling guns to the Ishbalians during the war.

Calmly drinking his tea, his aristocratic hand resting languidly on the arm of his directorial chair, Charles pondered the pros and cons of the current situation. On the surface it would seem that he will lose everything that he invested so far, but the truth was that none of his associates in this plan had any idea of the secret labs, hidden securely in the northern mountains where handpicked scientists were starting to develop his own army with the help of the research files one of his teams had stolen from the main research facility. Ironically, it had coincided with the escape of two of the experimental chimeras, the two parties missing each other only by minutes, and the explosion afterwards had wiped out any evidence that could have pointed to him.

Allowing a cruel smirk to grace his thin lips, he planned the conversation he was going to have with the General. If he played his cards well, none of the parties involved would know that he had a hidden agenda for his backing out of the deal at the first sign of trouble. He would let them go on with it, even if acting now would most likely doom them to failure, and in a couple of years, when everyone was lulled into a false sense of security, he would strike. If he was patient, he will be the only one to control the world. After all, he had never learned how to share. Never had he seen the point in that.

* * *

A.N. Everyone, a warm welcome to my newest bad guy. This one will stay longer than the others. I have great plans for his deviousness. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No, it's a second update this week. You guys are so spoilt! Ahem… **THANK YOU **to anyone who reviewed and/ or read this story. You are the best! "big, big smile"

**Beta: UraharaFangirl90. **Thank you for your explanations and patiently correcting my mistakes. I proudly claim all the remaining ones.

**WARNING: Swearing, violence, death and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_After all, he had never learned how to share. Never had he seen the point in that_.

Stretching painful muscles, Ed decided that there was no way we would go back to sleep while waiting for Maes. He critically eyed the heap of clothes thrown at the end of the bed and his mood soured when he spotted two dresses. _Damn you, Maes! _He wondered how many jokes he would have to endure before people accepted the change. He couldn't even think about the possibility of rejection.

Eventually he took a large black skirt and quickly transmuted it into a pair of pants and matching short coat, similar in design to what he used to wear. With the grace of an eighty-year-old man suffering from arthritis, he changed out of his fashionable prison uniform. Feeling better with the return of some familiarity in his life, he looked for something to do in the small room, steadily ignoring the files piled on the small dresser. He knew that sooner or later he would have to read them, to find the clues of how he could reverse his and Maes' condition, but the thought of doing that filled him up with dread. To read about the tests and tortures he had endured written with cold, objective language, as if the subject wasn't a living, breathing, feeling human being, was almost beyond what he could stomach right now. He would get round them eventually, but now he needed to let them be.

His attention stayed on the other pile of files as he pondered their significance. While his first judgment had been that Roy had betrayed him- _them_- he also knew that things were rarely as they first appeared. And besides, Maes' defense of the man had made him give the other alchemist the benefit of the doubt.

Ignoring the large signature, typical for someone with such an inflated ego, he scanned the files, reading them in a completely focused fashion. Most of them were requisition orders for alchemical ingredients, easily identified by their greater purity, some of them quite rare, nonetheless used frequently in research. Those he could put aside with a dozen plausible explanations. The biggest issue was however the somewhat thicker file that dealt with the possible implications of fire alchemy in chimera research. It was, as he could see from the file number, an evaluation report – something every state alchemist had to do once a year – and from the serial number placed on it, dated just over a year ago- meaning that it was delivered just before the mess created by Tucker, the Life Alchemist, and Nina's death. The timing was too suspicious and the wound created by that young girl's death still too raw to let it go without a very good explanation. Roy had quite a few answers to give.

As night began falling, typical for the short days of late autumn, Ed continued to read, not once bothered by the dwindling daylight. Only when he finished reading the report, which was quite brilliant, he had to admit, he became aware of the strange sound that seemed to come from the roof. It sounded like claws, lightly scratching the terracotta tiles that were covering the top of the rundown building. He almost dismissed it, thinking it must be a cat, when a similar sound came from a different location.

_Two cats on the roof? Something doesn't feel right about that. _

He quickly gathered the spread-out files and shoved them inside his coat before silently walking to the middle of the room and listening intently. Whatever they were, they weren't cats; the steps were too heavy. While an ordinary person wouldn't be able to determine that, he was far from ordinary now, wasn't he? He crouched low, palms placed securely on the floor, ready to call forth his alchemy if the situation asked for it. He had the feeling he wouldn't have to wait for long, but he was still taken off-guard when a large shadow suddenly leaped inside the room, breaking the window, Edward's head its clear destination.

In an instant, alchemy-created spikes surged from the floor, narrowly missing the advancing figure but deviating it course to the side. For a second they stood motionless, appraising each other, and Edward felt his proverbial hackles rising, a feral growl in his throat when he got a good look at the creature. Doglike, it had a massive body covered with coarse, black striped fur, spikes on its back, long gleaming teeth and fiery red eyes that watched him hungrily.

In other words, he was in deep shit.

Edward jumped to the side when the creature launched at him, and he nearly got bitten in half by a second chimera that had slipped in undetected behind him, his speed his only advantage. He slapped his hands on the floor and spikes flew to the roof but once again missed the agile creatures that seemed to taunt him. However, his second attempt at alchemy had an unforeseen effect; the floor was weakened by damage, and by using alchemy, it collapsed beneath them, sending them crashing to the first floor.

Landing on bent legs, Edward quickly tried to get out of the way from the falling debris when a large piece fell on his back, crushing him into the floor and making him dizzy with pain. Sensing his weakness, the two unaffected chimeras approached him in slow circles, his earlier alchemy making them wary. As they reached a tacit agreement, they jumped at the same time from two different directions, making sure there was no way for their prey to escape. The alchemy flared a third time, and many thin spikes, as thin as grass blades, impaled one of them and stopped its descent, but leaving a spent Edward defenseless against the other. One leap and it was directly above his head, when "**Snap**"- it burst into flames, the power of the explosion sending it flying into a wall.

Not really comprehending what had happened, Edward watched the burning carcass when strong arms lifted the weight pinning him down and he found himself looking into Maes' worried face.

_So strange. I see his lips moving, but I can't make out his words. _And Edward had the strangest impulse to reach out and touch those lips to make sure they were really moving. He never had the chance to do that as his body decided that it had suffered enough abuse for one day, and, eyes rolling to the back of his head, the young alchemist lost consciousness, never even noticing the other man that watched the scene, frozen on the spot.

"Ed! Ed, are you alright?" It was Maes' frantic voice that snapped Roy from his immobility. Gathering his wits, the colonel took charge of the situation.

"Come on now, Maes. We have to get out of here." He quickly took stock of the situation, and shuddered when he saw the horrible display the dead impaled chimera made with a pool of blood gathering beneath it. While a good evidence in an official investigation, it posed however too many question that he was sure neither Maes, nor Edward –_I can't believe that he's alive as well – _were ready to answer. Decision made, a second snap of his gloved fingers made it burst into hot flames, consuming it to nothing in a couple a minutes. By the time the last flame had died, it left behind only a few blackened bones and teeth, and an empty room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

While his driver navigated the streets of Central with practiced ease, General Hakuro, seething with anger, repeated in his mind the conversation he just had with one Charles Meridian, former associate.

_How dare he retreat from the plan at this point?_ It reminded him too much of rats leaving a sinking ship, and there was nothing that he despised more than cowardice. Besides, he still had a few aces hidden in his sleeve, which nobody knew about. He decided then to implement the last phase as soon as the last shipment of guns arrived.

The time for action had arrived.

* * *

AN: Things are getting darker from now on. Are you ready for the ride? 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**"drums rolling:" THE TALK! Finally you get some answers. So there you have it. "grin". But I won't promise you no cliffhangers. "ducks away from flying objects".

**THANK YOU **to all my readers. The reviews are greatly appreciated. They chase away the monster called writer's block. 

**Beta: UraharaFangirl90. **Thank you! "big smile". All remaining mistakes are mine alone. 

**WARNING: Swearing, angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

_The time for action had arrived._

Driving carefully into the night, every now and then Roy looked into the rear mirror, surveying his silent backseat passengers; Maes was quiet, with a somewhat distant expression in his eyes, like his mind was somewhere miles away, but he was fiercely cradling the younger alchemist in his arms; and Edward was, well, unconscious. Dimly aware of the road he was navigating, Roy narrowed his dark eyes while intently surveying them. Something was different, a feeling nagging in his mind about some clues that he picked up, but his rational mind had yet to make sense of them. It took him a moment to realize what was bothering him: their position. Not wrong per se, it was different, more _intimate_, for a lack of a better word, and while in true family man fashion Maes had always been protective of the two Elric brothers, the way he was now holding the younger alchemist spoke of a deeper relationship, one usually reserved for close members of the family.

_Like a worried father holding his most precious daughter…Wait, why did I think daughter? I'm pretty sure Edward would kill me for calling him a girl. _

A bump in road called back his attention and the Flame Alchemist concentrated on the familiar motions of driving the car, thankful for the small reprieve from his swirling thoughts. Despite the need for answers that was eating away at his patience – what was left of it anyway - Roy was reluctant to disturb the heavy silence that filled the interior of the car, the act of speaking or asking a question, any question, seeming almost sacrilegious. 

God, he was so_ tired! _Too many things had happened in the last few hours and he could feel fatigue settling in like lead filling his limbs. He wasn't at his best right now, but in spite of the desire to find the nearest bed and curl up beneath a warm blanket, he knew the night was far from over. The conversation they were about to have was long overdue. 

Parking the car in front of a small house, he killed the engine but made no move to step outside. Now that they were here, a safe location he and Maes had prepared for a situation just like this, Roy was strangely reluctant to proceed, instinctively knowing that he wouldn't like the answers. Maybe it was better to leave it for the next morning; a nice, long, refreshing sleep being what he needed most right now. The only problem with that plan was that he hadn't had a good night sleep ever since this situation had begun and he sincerely doubted he would have one tonight. 

_Stop procrastinating! That's not like you! Except when it comes to paperwork…Dammit! _He was doing it again. Seeing no point in admiring the dashboard of the car any longer, he straightened up and, leaving the vehicle, approached Maes, who was waiting in front of the house's closed door. A light touch on the almost invisible circle below the doorknob and they were in, the door moving noiselessly on well-oiled hinges. One bulb flared to life when Roy pushed the switch, its light revealing a simple wooden table with a couple of chairs circling it, a worn couch, a cabinet and two doors, one leading to a small bathroom and the other to an equally small kitchen. While Maes gingerly placed Edward on the couch, Roy made a beeline for the kitchen counter, searching for something to drink. A stubbed finger was reason enough for a string of curses and well wishes that would have left a sailor blushing, but oddly enough it was a much calmer Roy that eventually found an elusive whiskey bottle.

Resisting the impulse to take a drink directly from the bottle, something he never did, not even when drunk – _not a behavior fit for an officer of the Amestrian military_ – he quickly located two relatively clean glasses. Pouring a generous amount in each of them, he took them to the table where Maes sat silently.

"Here, I found something to drink." Maes nodded his approval and drowned half of the glass in one gulp, before grimacing at the burning sensation in his throat, while Roy watched him, somewhat amused.

"I see you needed one, just as much as I did" He too took a sip, grateful for the warming sensation that lessened the knots from his stomach, before continuing in a conversational manner. "You know, anybody else dragging me into a mess like this would have been flambé long ago. My patience is rather thin right now so can you please tell me what's going on?" _Not that I'm asking much, am I? _his tone implied.

Maes let out a sigh. "Sorry. However, I would like to wait until Edward is awake. He knows much more than me anyway."

"I'm awake," a new voice interjected into the conversation.

"Good. Now that everyone can speak, Fullmetal, will you…" he swallowed the rest of the words when he got a good look at the young teen sitting upright on the couch and watching him with cold golden eyes. It was Edward, but then again it wasn't, the light gliding on golden locks and small shoulders dressed in black, creating a spectacle of light and shadows that made some changes quite visible, no matter how impossible they should have been.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes?"

_Even his voice is different. _Roy tried again.

"Edward?"

"Yes." Ed sent him a strange look.

"Edward Elric?"

"Yes dammit. What's wrong with you, bastard?"

"Ed?"

With a growl, Ed launched himself at the table, only Maes' hand on his shoulder keeping him from jumping across it and doing something to the bastard that was watching him with an almost comical expression. 

"Ed, I think you broke him." It was Maes' amusement that calmed him enough to take a seat, but also gave Roy the time to gather his scattered wits. 

_It is him. But how can that be possible? I've never heard of anything like this before._ Roy studied the younger alchemist intently before asking him the most urgent question in his mind.

"Fullmetal, did you somewhat got shorter?" 

"WHAT?"

_Yes. It's definitely him. _

The banter was familiar territory, something Roy desperately needed at the moment and seeing Edward reddening with anger was a most welcomed sight. His next replica already on his lips, he waited for the inevitable explosion. 

It never came. 

With an effort of titanical proportions, Edward managed to subdue his infamous temper, and with a cold voice he punctuated every word.

"I know what you're doing bastard and I'm not playing your games anymore. Now answer this." With furious hands he yanked open his coat and then slammed on the table something that looked like very crumpled papers and a few larger files. Having done that he retreated on his chair and with his hands akimbo on his chest said nothing else.

"What's this?" Roy was intrigued but wary to touch the papers. Something on them made the younger alchemist watch him with open hostility. So when he picked them up, he was extremely puzzled to see they were only requisition orders. Yes, signed by him, he admitted that, but hardly something that would justify the death glares coming from across the table.

"I'm not sure what the question is." His puzzlement was deemed genuine enough by the other party, as evident by the lessening of hostility in Edward's tone.

"Why is your signature on those documents?"

_Is that it?_ Roy glanced in Maes' direction, looking for a clue of what they were really wanting to know, but for once his friends face was unreadable. 

"You know that as a high ranking alchemist I sometimes receive the paperwork regarding the request for supplies coming from the State Laboratories. It's up to me to decide whether their requests have the grounds to be accepted or denied, and twice a year I receive a report detailing their activity and the reasons why they need more supplies than initially given at the beginning of each year. This request here," he said, gesturing to one of the papers, "usually comes from the Eastern Laboratory. They never have enough gold for their experiments regarding electricity, but such a precious metal must be carefully monitored."

"Experiments involving electricity? That's what they say they're doing?" The derisive tone Ed used was starting to grate on Roy's nerves. However, he would not be proven less mature than a thirteen-year-old shrimp, so he swallowed his increasing anger and continued with his explanation.

"Yes. According to reports that I've been given so far. Reports that I may add are already verified by dozens of people before they reach my desk."

"That doesn't necessarily make them real. You know?"

"Just what is that you're implying?" He knew exactly what Ed was implying, but the thought was far too chilling to be considered for more than just a split second. Even so, it left him uncertain and shaky so he took a sip from his glass preparing for the answer. 

"What do you know of chimera research?" 

The whiskey went down the wrong pipe, leaving Roy gasping for breath after a powerful chough attack. 

_Where did that question come from?_

"Why is that relevant to what we are discussing here?"

"Roy, just answer the question." Maes' intervention was almost businesslike, leaving Roy feeling oddly betrayed. 

"Just what transpired after the Tucker case. Why?"

"Really. Then what about this?" Edward forcefully pushed a folder across the table and Roy had to catch it before it felt on the floor. Reading the title, blood draining from his face he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Where did you get this?"

"Feeling guilty?"

Roy had enough.

"Dammit Edward! This is classified information. Not even I have access to it, after handing it down to the archive, unless given special permission by at least a General. Where did you get this?"

"A lab. An illegal one, or so I'd thought. Where I've been for the last three months." Edward's voice had a clinical quality to it, the only evidence of inner turmoil being his painfully clenched fingers. "So, how much do you know about chimera research?" he continued never giving Roy the opportunity to answer. "Did you know what Tucker was doing? What he did to his wife? What he planned on doing to Nina?" By now, the miniature alchemist was shouting. 

"Fullmetal, no! I didn't know. I mean, there were rumors, but nobody truly believed them." _Nobody wanted to consider the awful truth._

"Rumors? And nobody investigated them? How could you? How could you place me and Al there, knowing that? How could you expose my little brother to that? I should kill you right now!" 

"Ed, enough! Calm down!" Maes physically restrained the young alchemist while glaring at Roy. He had refrained from speaking until now, refusing to add to the mounting tension, but unless he stopped Edward, he feared there would be no Roy to answer any additional questions. 

"You can let me go now" somewhat subdued Ed stopped his struggles and after taking back his seat glared at the shocked alchemist that was watching him wearily. 

Apparently lying hadn't been his wisest decision, Roy mused, looking at the enraged teen, but he knew the truth wouldn't endear him to them either. It was still his safest bet, though.

"It was a direct order. Someone I couldn't refuse."

"Someone you couldn't refuse. You fucking coward." With that last statement Ed rose from his chair, avoided Maes outstretched hand and stormed into the nearest room - the bathroom, apparently - slamming the door behind him. 

_That went well. _Roy's thoughts unconsciously mirrored those of Maes.

"So, Roy. Are there any other direct orders I should know about?" Defeated, Roy made himself comfortable on the wooden chair and glanced upwards as if searching for divine intervention. Seeing that none was forthcoming, he let out a sigh before finally asking a question of his own.

"So, Maes. Want to tell me why you were almost killed for a couple of worthless personnel files?"

* * *

AN: I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter to hear the rest. "Runs away from pointy and sharp objects thrown her way." 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Slightly later that usual, and for that I'm sorry, but this chapter was a bitch to write. I had it in my mind even before I started writing the story, but now I just couldn't find the right words for it. Ah well, it's finally here. Belated **Happy Easter** to those who celebrated it last Sunday!

**THANK YOU **to all my readers. The reviews are greatly appreciated. They chase away the monster called writer's block. Seriously they do! :D

**Beta: UraharaFangirl90** and **cuylerjade. **Thank you both for your time and patience.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

"_So, Maes. Want to tell me why you were almost killed for a couple of worthless personnel files?"_

"Maybe I should start with what happened with me."

As Maes began telling his story, Edward leaned against the door to the small bathroom with a defeated look in his eyes, before sliding down to a cross-legged position. He was so angry, at his commanding officer mostly, for using him and his little brother in one of his schemes, but he was also angry at himself. Angry for losing his temper, after feeling so mature for ignoring the jibes to his height, only to lose it moments later. It was easier to get angry; it meant he would be galvanized into action somewhere in the near future, instead of letting the ever-present guilt overpower him. The guilt for what he did in the past and for dragging Al into the middle of it.

Alphonse Elric, his little brother, his weak spot and the powerful remainder of his greater sin. The innocent kid who loved playing with cats, who always smiled and had a crush on Winry, the neighbors' daughter. The one who should have never been a part of the mess that was their mother failed resurrection. _And what a mess that was_. It left them scarred for life, wounded so deep, that no matter how much time had passed they would never be able to put it behind them. It also made them choose the military path, a path more treacherous than Ed had ever thought. The path that would probably lead them to their doom. No, his doom; because no matter what, he would protect Al even if his life was forfeited in the process.

But first, he had to make through the latest situation. Banging his head gently on the wooden door, he listened intently on the conversation happening in the other room, his gaze gliding unseeing on broken tiles before resting on the fat, yellow moon that illuminated the bathroom. The shout of "**Chimera?"** coming from the other side of the door made him wince, his sensitive ears ringing from it. He knew that he would have to go back soon for another round of questions, so he was utterly unsurprised when soft footsteps stopped near the bathroom door and a calm voice asked if he could return to the room.

_Sure, I'd love to. Why don't you prepare me a glass of milk to go down with it? _

Well, sarcasm was lovely and all, but he still had to move his butt from the comfortable floor. Letting out a sigh, he decided to take the proverbial bull by the horns, and hoisted his body up from its sitting position. He turned around, intent on the door, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of himself in the uneven mirror placed above the sink.

_My god, is that me? _He watched transfixed as the figure in the mirror instantly copied his every move. He had to bite down on an almost hysterical giggle. His eyes were huge, standing out in his pale face like a pair of softly glowing suns, the moonlight coming from the night mistress lighting them up. A cat's eyes, strangely complimenting his too thin face, high cheekbones and white, dehydrated lips. He raised a hand to his face, his unbelieving eyes needing the physical proof provided by touch.Ed watched his hand, his pale _flesh right hand_, softly caressing his cracked lips. The touch was light, yet he flinched as if struck at the first contact, his mind gone blank. He didn't know how long he stood there like an idiot, gazing at his reflection until an impatient rap against the door roused him from his stupor. The conversation, right. Mental breakdown could wait for a more appropriate time. _One problem at a time, please._

Closing his eyes and blocking the haunting vision of himself from his sight, he turned around and resolutely opened the door with no hesitation in his moves. The first thing he saw was Maes worried, but steady gaze and Ed drew strength from it, before turning to face the Colonel. The man looked like a wreck, his uniform wrinkled and his hair disheveled like he had run his hands through it too many times. The bags beneath his eyes were almost as dark as his pupils. He looked older and worn out, but his gaze was intense and completely focused on Edward, scanning every visible change. A short gasp was the only visible reaction when Roy noted the flesh hand, but no word was uttered. Quirking one eyebrow at the reaction, Ed silently took his previous seat, refusing to be the first to speak. The silence streched for a minute, before Roy hesitant voice was heard.

"Is it true? Are you really a chimera?"

_Straight and to the point, I see. No more games tonight, then._

"Yes." came the flat reply.

"But…you look completely human." Roy disbelievingeyes flickered in Maes' direction, clearly reluctant of accepting that particular fact. "Him too?"

"Roy, I've just told you that I've jumped over an eight foot fence while carrying Edward. Could I really do that normally?" said Maes with the air of someone explaining things to a five-year-old. The Colonel frowned at the implied jab, but let it slide, the recent events having rattled him more than he cared to admit. He continued with an even tone.

"No. I guess not. But this really complicates things. The military must not know about you. The research that Tucker conducted is officially considered the most advanced on this topic." They all knew the implication to that statement, and Edward winced while thinking of another lab and more tests. That is, if he was lucky.

_Never again. _He would rather be dead than the plaything of another crazy scientist.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" Maes interjected tiredly. "Seeing that it was somebody from the military behind it. Somebody from top brass."

"What evidence do you have? If I am to go to the Fuhrer with it, I must convince the man without bringing your condition into the conversation. I'd rather not lose you again. Of course, it will be very hard to explain Edward as it is." Glancing at the teen Roy added softly, like an afterthought, "I don't think you'll get back your watch."

Had Roy punched him hard in the stomach, Edward wouldn't have felt like this, like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. Not a State Alchemist? No, that couldn't be true. What was left for him if that was taken away too? How could he bring Al's body back if he lost his research sources and the leads to the Philosopher's Stone, that only the military knew? No, he would not accept it. Jumping to his feet he opened his mouth to say something, determination and desperation shinning in his eyes, but he couldn't find the words. What could he say about it with every protest dying before passing his lips? He had never really considered the situation in its finer points, his only concern being the acceptance or rejection from those who knew him. But the military was a different matter altogether, and for the first time desperation was winning his inner battle.

Head bowed down and fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles had turned white, Edward was the picture of despair. Roy regretted his thoughtless remark. Just another regret to add to his ever-growing list; but it needed to be said. Only after acknowledging that particular problem, could they think of a solution and if he wanted to win back the trust of the two people sitting at the table, Roy would need to prove himself to them. But first, he had yet to receive the answer to his question.

"You asked me what evidence I have." Maes took control of the conversation before it was further derailed into more dangerous waters. He turned to the alchemist that had yet to say a word.

"Ed, sit down. We'll think of something. I'm not letting those bastards control my life, nor yours, more that they have so far." It was the reassurance that Ed needed, and with a small nod in Maes' direction, he composed himself enough to sit down again, but refused to meet anyone's gaze. Luckily for him, Maes continued with the explanations.

"I don't have any direct evidence, but enough circumstantial exists to start an inquiry. I guess that's what got me in the position that I'm in now. And it's also where the personnel files come into play." He stopped, took a sip from his half full glass and then asked a seemly unrelated question:

"Did you know that for a country at peace, the military loses 200 men and women every year?"

_Meanwhile..._

Riza Hawkeye surveyed the street, but nothing seemed out of place, with the exception of the Colonel's missing car. Following her instincts, after the Alchemist's hasty retreat from the office, she decided to pay him a visit at the end of the program. Now, several hours later and no Colonel Mustang in sight she began to question her judgment. For all she knew the man was most likely enjoying the night with a beautiful blonde or brunette, _or both,_ her imagination supplied helpfully, while she was sitting like an idiot in front of his house. She frowned and chased away the unwanted thought. _Now, was __**not**__ the time._

She clearly needed more sleep, the death of Maes having affected her as well. Yet there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

_Fine, _she would wait for another half an hour before going to the dorm and catching up on missed sleep.

With her back on the wall of a tall house, completely surrounded by the shadows she was nearly invisible, so it didn't surprise her that the figure silently approaching the entrance of the Colonel's house didn't spot her. It wasn't Mustang, of that she was sure. The way the man was moving being unnaturally silent and almost predatorily. Like a big cat on the prowl. Riza shivered, remembering a hunt, long ago, for a big cat that had turned man-eater.

The figure stopped in front of the door, and then started fiddling with lock. A click, several seconds later and he, Riza was sure it was a man, was in.

_Hm, a common thief, or maybe something more. _Cocking her gun with an almost inaudible click, she approached the house and cautiously opened the door. Her hand went for the switch, preparing to light the room when an inhuman growl sounded from her right.

* * *

AN: Huh, another cliffhanger, or should I say cliffhangers? Please don't hate me for it. All will be explained. Soon, I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU **to all my readers and especially those kind enough to leave a review. I'm curious to find out if those who reviewed the first five chapters like the direction I've taken the story so far. So, let me know?

**Beta: **the lovely **UraharaFangirl90. **A heartfelt Thank You from my part.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, gore, death and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
**

_Her hand went for the switch, preparing to light the room when an inhuman growl sounded from her right._

Leaning against the wall, Riza clutched her gun near her face, standing alert for any sudden movement. Despite the need for oxygen, she firmly controlled her breathing so she would make as little noise as possible. Ignoring her hurting right side, where that _creature, most likely a chimera_ – a distant memory from something she read on her father library, supplied helpfully – had slashed her with its long talons, she looked around the corner, critically assessing the situation.

That inhuman growl had taken her by surprise and because of that she had hesitated to react, staying frozen on the open door. The chimera, enraged at being discovered, had moved to attack at incredible speed and despite her more than adequate marksman skills, her bullets only grazed it twice.

_Lot of good that did. _It only managed to enrage the creature, instead of slowing it down, and the slash across her stomach had been the consequence. Could have been worse, but she had quickly regained her lost wits and in the fight that followed she managed to shoot it in the shoulder, the loud bang masking the sound made by ripped flesh and broken bones. The force of the shot had dislodged the two combatants, and with a loud howl, the chimera had run away. After regaining her breath, Riza had fled in pursuit.

They were now outside on the deserted streets, in a game of cat and mouse, neither sure of which was the predator and which was the prey. Never too far one from another, they had stopped running and now were stalking each other in the moonlit night.

With her battle honed instincts fully awake, Riza moved cautiously in the shadows, alert for any sudden moves, using the tricks she had learned long ago hunting in the forests near her house.

_There!_ The shadow moved before she could point her gun and by the time she had arrived running to the spot, but there was nothing there, except for a few droplets of fresh blood. Her prey had escaped her once again, and more so, she was growing tired of this little game. Maybe it would have been wiser to remain at the house and call for reinforcements, instead of running into the night, but _dammit _nobody injures First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and gets away with it!

Scanning her surroundings one last time, Riza turned around with the intent of returning to the Colonel's house when the hair on her neck stood up, alerting her to the danger coming from behind. Following the same instincts that had saved her life more than once in the war, she threw herself on the side, rolled over, and, in one fluid movement, pointed her gun and fired in the direction she had been only a second ago. This time her aim had been true, judging by the splatter of blood and other…matter on the wall, and the body pinned to it by the force of the shot was now slowly sliding down, leaving a blood trail that smeared the otherwise grey paint.

Judging by its position, she had hit it in mid leap, five-inch talons outstretched where her neck used to be, the bullet to the head having killed it immediately. It was now on the ground, twitching slightly but otherwise inoffensive, yet still a repulsive sight. Nonetheless she watched it apprehensively, the adrenaline still coursing in her veins and making her jump whenever there was a larger twitch. They stopped in about a minute and only then, when she was sure it was dead, did she approach it with caution. Crouching low, she examined the deadly looking talons and with the tip of her gun moved the head to one side, wincing when she was faced with the full results of the bullet trajectory. Half the face was gone, but enough was left for the victim to be identified.

Suddenly feeling the need to throw up, Riza swallowed the bile that had risen in her mouth and took a deep breath of air to steady herself. Bad mistake that, when the smell of blood suddenly invaded her mouth and she could feel her resolve crumbling when her tired brain put a name on the ruined face.

It was Second Lieutenant Rejnik from the Archive Department.

_What the hell is going on? _her mind kept asking while she made her way to Mustang's house on unsteady legs to finally call for assistance.

xXxXx

"200 people, Roy, and I'm not talking about honorary discharge. That's another matter altogether." Maes continued his early idea with a collected face, and Roy could see the same bewilderment that was surely adorning his face on Edward's visage. It was a large number; larger than Roy had expected, but still plausible. He voiced his lack of understanding.

"And?"

That was the cue Maes needed to launch his explanation:

"It's like this. About 140 die every year for different causes, natural or not, but their bodies are found and the investigations are rolling. In addition to them, an average of 20 people became deserters per year, and they are seldom found for obvious reasons. But the crux of the situation is the 30 or so reassignments and transfers that have all the paperwork they need, but they never make it to their new assignments. At first I thought they were deserters as well or maybe unexplained deaths- we have those too, about ten a year- but the situation became truly puzzling when I found one of those strange transfers, a Second Lieutenant Rejnik reporting for duty at his post six months late, according to the official paperwork. And yet nobody made an enquiry about it. So I've decided to dig deeper. And I've found that, with a few notable exceptions, it happened to almost every questionable transfer in the last five years." By the time he finished Maes had the satisfied air of a teacher delivering a particularly brilliant lecture, and judging by the stunned faces of his audience he clearly reached his goal.

_This was huge. Actually it was more than huge, it was mind-blowing. _ Roy had no trouble in deciphering the meaning behind those said by his friend, but his mind refuse to accepted even with his gut telling him it was true.

"You mean to tell me that in the last five years 150 people have disappeared for six months, nobody knows where, only to report to duty in a new assignment, and nobody asked about it?" Edward voiced with growing anger the same question the Colonel had. "What kind of half-baked crazy organization is the Military anyway? And to think that _you_," he pointed to the still Colonel, "made me gave you a report for every tiny thing I've destroyed in my missions."

"Shut up Edward, this is not the time for that." The annoyance in Roy's tone was warning enough for the glaring alchemist, so the teen folded his arms over his chest defiantly but wisely said nothing else.

_Leave it to Edward to pick that up! _ But his questions were spot on. What the hell was the Military brass doing? Or maybe not all of them, as only one or two people who had the power to make a decision like that. Narrowing his eyes in thoughts he voiced his next question.

"Did all the transfer orders come from the same bureau?"

"Most of them yes. Signed by General Hakuro himself. Not very wise, I might add." There was a twinkle in Maes' eyes and Roy knew he had his proof. The evidence he needed to go in front of the Fuhrer and present the situation, or parts of it most likely – enough to start an enquiry, without directly involving Maes' or Edward's condition. But still the question remained what had happened to all those people. The image wasn't looking too pretty.

"The transfers. In what departments were they?" Roy needed more information to correctly assess the situation.

"Every one of them. Yet no alchemists. I wonder why," said Maes.

Roy's breath came with a shocked gasp when he finally realized the enormity of what his friend had said. But he still needed to ask one final question:

"Do you know what happened to them?" At that both Maes and Edward locked gazes, a silent conversation going on between them, before Edward answered with a carefully composed air.

"I…we think," he quickly amended, "they were turned into chimeras. And when their training was complete they were released to their posts. Trained pets, waiting for a signal from their master."

_Forget not pretty, it was actually more than dire_. Someone had taken 30 people, military personnel, each year, trained them, and then placed them into every department of the Amestrian Military. Someone - well most of the evidences pointed to Hakuro, but Roy had his doubts that the man had acted alone - had made plans to become the Fuhrer in one carefully planned scoop, by having his forces infiltrate the Military for at least five years now. Sharing the same ambitions, Roy had to acknowledge the simplicity and the efficiency of the plan, even though it gave him the chills when thinking of all the men and women that will most likely die in the fight that will follow.

Roy suddenly had the urge to drink something much stronger that the cheap whiskey currently in his glass, while pondering all the revelations he received in the last twenty-four hours. He needed some sleep badly, his mind overflowing with all the things he had learned, but something Edward had said kept nagging at him.

"Signal? What type of signal?" He was genuinely interested, seeing the apparent flaw to the otherwise perfect plan. This audacious strategy needed to succeed a coordinated and synchronized attack from all the infiltrated moles, otherwise, after a few initial casualties the others, much numerous Military personnel and especially the alchemist would take them down. But to the best of his knowledge there was no signal or code that could be delivered instantly to all involved without alerting the other party that something was happening. He could see the same question in Maes' eyes as the other man came to the same conclusion, while Edward seemed to get smaller in his seat his shoulders hunched forward and with shadows in his golden eyes. With a small voice, that Roy could barely hear, he added hesitantly:

"A whistle."

* * *

AN: The plan, finally for everyone to see! How many of you guess it before this chapter? I know, not 100 percent original, all the Sci-Fi and Horror movies having this idea, with aliens infiltrating the society, but I've yet to find it in a Fullmetal story. Or any fanfiction I've read so far, and there have been quite a few of those.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I am extremely sorry for the long wait: more than a month "big sweatdrop"; but while usually I have little problem juggling 2 jobs and a personal life, a couple of weeks worth of overtime combined with 4-6 hours of sleep per night left me completely exhausted and generally without inspiration. So I've decided to take a few days off to put myself right on track. Still not entirely there, but close enough. :)

On a brighter note: **THANK YOU,** all of you for the awesomeness that is 100 reviews. I'm extremely happy to have reached this level. I love you all! "gives out chocolate cookies and wild cherries and vanilla ice-cream. Yummy"

**Beta: ****UraharaFangirl90. **I can never thank you enough. 

**WARNING: Swearing, angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"_A whistle."_

A dog whistle, to be more exact, that couldn't be heard by normal humans. Or so Edward had claimed, before shutting up for the rest of the discussion. Not that Roy had pressed much for any additional information, the events of the day having finally caught up with all of them, but especially with the Colonel. Even the remaining whiskey in the glass had lost its appeal, so he donated it to the sink before leaving the others in the safe house to return to his home.

The sky was already turning pink at sunrise, heralding the beginning of a brand new day, and there was a chill in the air that spoke of impending snow when he drove away in his car.

_Lovely, exactly what we needed: fighting in wintertime. _And there would be a fight soon, he was sure of that. But for now the chill served only as a waking call, keeping the tired young man alert enough so that he wouldn't end up wrapped around a light post. Luckily for him, the traffic was extremely light, so he didn't have to worry about the other drivers as he navigated the streets.

By his estimation he still had a couple of hours before having to go to the office, and he was longing for a strong, black coffee, a short nap, and a change of uniform, though not exactly in that order. _And a shower, let's not forget about the shower._

But all hopes for a quiet, pleasant morning were dashed as he turned the corner and was confronted with the sight of two soldiers stationed in front of his house. That woke him up better than even the strongest coffee. Driving carefully he stopped a house away from his address and stood there for a moment evaluating the situation. Donning his gloves, he stepped outside of his car and with an unhurried walk approached the two soldiers, his suspicions somewhat comforted by their relaxed postures. In fact, one of them looked right asleep with a lonely cigarette burning slowly in the corner of his mouth and his eyes almost closed.

_A watchful guard, indeed. _

A sudden commotion from the house caught his attention and Roy tensed a little before he identified the figure stepping outside. With a tired face, testament to lack of rest, looking neither right nor left, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc made a beeline for the smoking guard, intent on asking for a light. He readied his cigarette, ready for the first poof of air that would light its end when it suddenly burst into flames, making him jump backwards with a short, surprised yell. Jean turned around quickly then stood to attention when his eyes fell on his approaching superior's amused face.

"Colonel Mustang sir!"

"At ease."

By now the two guards had also taken a more appropriate position, both doing their best impression of stone military statues. Dismissing them as unimportant, Roy focused on his subordinate.

"Do you mind telling me what's this all about?" The tone had been commanding and firm, but Jean could read the exhaustion in the face of the Colonel and for a second he hesitated, before answering with a soft voice.

"It's…Hawkeye, sir. She's been attacked."

Visibly startled, Roy needed only a moment to regain his impassible mask. Not completely - it was soon obvious - as tension laced the words of his next question:

"What happened?" he asked and with a brisk move he entered his house.

Only to pause in the doorway.

The room looked a mess: wood and glass splinters were on the floor, some the furniture had several cracks in it, and one of the walls was adorned with a splatter of blood drops or something that looked remarkably like it. But none of it received more than a passing glance from the Colonel, his attention riveted on the still figure of his First Lieutenant.

To anyone who didn't know her she seemed fine - sitting on a chair near the table, but to Roy's trained eyes, the extra stiffness of her entire body, the vacant stare and the way she clutched the lukewarm, full cup of coffee were clear signs of something very wrong. That, and the fact that she ignored his presence until he was standing right behind her.

He cleared his throat then addressed her. "Lieutenant."

She jumped as if bitten, jerking the coffee cup, trained reflexes making her take the official salute position with only a small wince and a slight favoring of her right side betraying her physical distress.

_Things are worse that I'd first thought._

"Sit down and tell me what happened here." Riza hesitated a little before nodding her head and taking her seat once again. Then, with clipped words, she gave her report as clear and objective as possible. When she finished they stood in silence for a long time, none of them paying attention to the sloshed coffee that was slowly staining the table.

xxxXxXxXxxx

"Stop pacing Edward. You're giving me a headache" Maes said with a bored tone, not lifting his eyes from the thick report he was reading and thus remaining impervious to the nasty glare Ed sent his way. "This would go a lot faster if you'd read too."

"I don't need to read it. I was there. Remember?" Ed snapped, his body vibrating with barely suppressed tension before resuming his pacing.

He reminded Maes more and more of a caged lion. All that was missing was the growling. _Wait, there it is!_ That received a raised eyebrow from the older man who decided that enough was enough.

"Sit down before you wear out the floor and tell me what's really bothering you. I know you, Edward Elric, and I've seen you reading and researching before. You normally couldn't be pried away from your books with a crowbar. And some of the things written there were even more gruesome than this report." That was not a suggestion; his tone made clear of that and Ed was smart enough not to push his luck too much. So with an annoyed "huff" he complied, choosing the chair directly across from Maes. The teen then stood in silence, his arms crossed over his chest, his whole attitude screaming his displeasure.

Maes was not impressed, but said nothing more.

He was acting childish again, he knew he was, but it really annoyed him that the older man saw fit to stay there, in the middle of nowhere, reading reports when there was so much more to do. For someone like Ed, whose first impulse was "act now, worry about consequences later", this inactivity was driving him insane. He couldn't really understand how Maes was so calm. Making a conscious effort to still his nervously tapping foot, he straightened his spine - from his previous slouching position - and then addressed his biggest worry.

"We should have gone with the bastard."

With a sigh Maes let down the report, placing a piece of paper to mark the page he was reading and then gave all his attention to the distressed teen.

"And how do you propose we could have done that? Remember, you're missing in action, presumed a deserter, and I'm listed as dead. Plus we don't know exactly how many chimeras are in Central, or their abilities. The smartest thing right now is to lay low, and let the Colonel handle it. After all, he is the only one among us who hasn't been captured."

"Yet. Captured yet. The bastard is too smug for his own good."

"And that's exactly why he has his team with him. We can safely assume that First Lieutenant Hawkeye will keep a sharp eye on him." As he spoke, Maes realized that he was trying to reassure himself as much he was reassuring the younger alchemist. So he stopped, before his voice betrayed him.

The words seemed to have the desired effect, as Ed's body relaxed a bit. But his reply was entirely unexpected.

"I'm hungry."

Thrown a little out of track by the lack of protests and the completely unrelated, albeit logical statement – after all, as his stomach was happy to remind him, a full day has passed after their last meal – Maes regarded the teen with suspicion. The look on Ed's face was far too innocent for his peace of mind.

"Check the cupboards. See if you can find something there."

"Already did that." There was barely concealed smugness on Ed's voice as he jumped off his chair and moved towards the kitchen as to prove his point. "There nothing edible in there. But hey, I can drink the day away." He grabbed the opened bottle of whiskey.

Moving fast enough to look like he suddenly materialized near the teen, Maes grabbed the bottle of alcohol and locked it in the cupboard slamming the door closed. He then grabbed Ed by his shoulders and forcefully marched him back in the room.

"You've made your point. Sit here and don't move. There's a small store downtown from where I can buy some food. Try to read something and please don't do anything reckless in the half of hour I will be gone". He then took his coat and after giving Ed's a heavy glare for good measure, even as he had the foreboding feeling that the teen had completely ignored his advice, he stepped out of the house.

Had he looked back, he would have returned that instant as the satisfied smirk that adorned Ed's lips promised nothing good. The Alchemist stood motionless, listening to the departing footsteps and when he judged the other man a good distance away he stretched like a cat before heading to the bathroom. The window there, while small enough not to allow a fully-grown man, would pose no problem to him. Grimacing at that statement - he couldn't believe he had just called himself _small_ – he banished any unwanted thoughts from the depths of his mind and then concentrated on the job: climbing the wall and then pushing himself out of the window. He contemplated for a moment about using alchemy – it would have certainly sped things a little – but the pretty light show that accompanied the reaction was a dead giveaway of his position. He was, after all, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Landing lightly on the ground, he dusted himself and then looked around, gauging his position. Maes was still visible on his left, a tiny speck going fast in the direction of a few houses, so the logical choice was to go in the opposite direction. At least for a while. After he got into town, Ed reasoned that finding the Central Headquarters would be a piece of cake. Getting inside _that_ would require some serious thinking.

_I'll worry about it when it's necessary_, he decided and then he broke into a light run.

* * *

AN: A bit of a filler, this chapter is, but necessary. Stay tuned for the next installment! I promise it won't take as long as this one. "sheepish smile before ducking away from the flying objects coming from the readers"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: THANK YOU **to everyone out there who has taken the time to read and / or review my story. You are the best, in my humble opinion. "smiles happily"

**Beta: Suzuku90. **

**WARNING: Swearing, angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"_I'll worry about it when it's necessary", he decided and then he broke into a light run._

"What are you implying, Colonel?" A grim expression replacing his usual jovial one, the Fuhrer stood ramrod straight at his desk. He reminded Roy more and more of the man that had condemned a whole country to extinction than the laidback leader they were used to seeing. And that sent a chill down his spine. Controlling his reaction and the need to get away from the Fuhrer's office as soon as possible he responded with an outward calm:

"The reports speak for themselves I think. All I'm asking is for an investigation to be started on the matter."

"Led by you?" For a brief moment the Fuhrer sounded vaguely amused, before returning to his serious countenance.

"I'd be honored to assist in any position." Roy relaxed his stiff shoulders minutely. At least the Fuhrer seemed open to discussion. That was a good sign.

But the Colonel knew not to appear too eager for the assignment lest he became completely cut out from it. Many from the old guard knew about his ambitions and to be put in charge of an investigation like this would mean a fast-forward for his career, something they wouldn't allow to happen. But he had to be involved in the project, for the good of his men. So he carefully considered his words.

"However, I think somebody with more experience is needed to handle it."

Under the piercing gaze he received, Roy felt more exposed than ever before. For a brief moment he had the feeling the Fuhrer was reading his mind, searching for anything he had to hide, so he schooled his expression into the impassive mask he was known for. This encounter was turning more unnerving that he had thought possible. And the fact that he was very tired probably helped that. Resisting the urge to wipe the sweat beginning to appear at his brow, Roy waited for his Superior's decision.

"Accusation as wild as this could get you court marshaled. But," the Fuhrer added when he saw the Colonel ready to answer, "the information from those personnel files comes to sustain several other reports I have, regarding a quantity of missing weapons. One such report I received this morning from Mister Meridian, the Army's traditional weapon dealer. Therefore, I'm authorizing this investigation, and I'm putting General Raven in charge of it. For any other information you might gather you'll have to report to him. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." A quick salute and Roy was out of the office as fast as was considered polite, his mind already going on the different data he had on Raven.

Alone in his office the Fuhrer buzzed his secretary.

"Carmichael, send for General Hakuro. There are some things I want to discuss with him regarding a report I've received today. Tell him it's urgent."

xxxXxXxXxxx

A quick knock and the door to General Hakuro's office was opened without waiting for a reply. Through it a nondescript Lieutenant entered the room. Clad in the usual blue garb, he was no different from the other hundreds of military men currently inside the Headquarters. But the appearances were deceiving because this one had a very important message to deliver.

Walking with measured steps he stopped in front of the desk and there waited for the General to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it?" General Hakuro didn't lift his eyes from the file he was reading as he asked the intruder.

"The Fuhrer would like to see you sir. It's urgent."

The General stopped his reading, then in a calm manner gathered the files and put them on the edge of his desk. Only then did he raise his head, silently asking for more information. The Lieutenant was quick to comply.

"He received a visit this morning from Colonel Mustang. Something about personnel files and irregular transfers. But he was already on edge because of an earlier phone call from someone called Meridian, regarding missing weapons."

The General palled, but no other physical sign gave away his inner turmoil. "And he wants to ask me about them," he mussed softly, ignoring the other man's presence. The summons from the Fuhrer correlated with the report could mean only one thing: somebody knew or suspected about the Plan, that someone being most likely Mustang; and somehow he had gathered enough evidence to present his case to the Army Leader. And now he was being politely asked to go into the "lion's den", literally, to answer some questions. Things were once again spiraling out of control and in the past couple of months he had learned to hate the feeling. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation while preparing for the interrogation, when the sound of the telephone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes" he bit out.

"Sir, this is Colonel Mayborne. Everything is ready and the men are in position. What are your orders?"

The news brought him the first small smile in many days and with a lighter tone he took command of the situation.

"Be ready to attack. Wait for my signal." He put down the receiver with a loud "ding" and then turned to the silent observer still in his office.

"Go back to your post. I will arrive shortly to speak with the Fuhrer. Wait five minutes from my arrival, give the code to Colonel Maybourne, and then step inside the office. You know what to do."

The Lieutenant saluted, turned around, and went to the door. Before stepping in the hall he slowed down, enough to catch the General's parting words. "And Carmichael? Good job." With a small nod he was gone, leaving the General alone.

_It's finally happening. Once I give the signal it will be out of my hands. But I'll succeed, there's no other alternative. _With purpose in his stride, the General walked the hall and, never faltering, entered the Fuhrer's office.

* * *

**AN**: A note to my anonymous reviewers. Please leave an email address for me to contact you as I like to respond to each review with a personal message. And **Sirilac: **thank you for both reviews; I'm glad you think it's brilliant. :D

About your question: the lack of issues regarding Ed's "femininity" as you put it… Well, I have several reasons:

1. The only ones from the old group to discover the change are Maes and Roy. However, this revelation was linked with several others, thus becoming less important than it would have been. And both of them are military. I think the imminent conflict weights more on their mind than Ed's change of sex.

2. In this story Ed is 13 years old, meaning that is little to write about it, as the other's reaction will vary from embarrassment, amusement, teasing or rejection and little else - seeing it would be both illegal and immoral to consider it.

Then why put it in the story? Here comes the third reason "drum rolls as the author takes a big breath": I've always considered _Remains of yesterday _as the first part of trilogy spanning the whole series. Therefore there will be a number of issues to be developed and resolved in the later parts when Ed is older. This is one of them.

Happy now?


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Heh, a second update this week? You guys are so spoilt! "grin". I hope you'll enjoy it, but a bit of a warning, things are finally getting darker.

THANK YOU to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. Your messages have inspired me to write more than you will ever know. "beaming with happiness"

**Beta: Suzuku90. **Thank you for your effort.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_With purpose in his stride, the General walked the hall and, never faltering, entered the Fuhrer's office._

_That wasn't so hard, _thought Ed while sneaking away inside the Headquarters. Climbing the wall had been a piece of cake and luckily for him, the soldiers standing guard 50 feet away were less than alert.

Looking at his new metal armband – courtesy of a steel pipe he borrowed on his way here - he thought for a moment about the irony of things. He had hated his metal arm, that vivid reminder of his greatest sin and mistake, but in a weird way it had been the closest thing he had to the current state of his brother, a common brand both of them wore. And it had been quite useful in a fight, something he was missing right now.

He pressed his finger on it and watched as it turned smoothly into a shiny blade connected to an iron glove encasing his palm. Another press of a finger later turned it back into a dull, yet large, bracelet hanging around his wrist. He was ready.

It was then when the speakers in the hall became alive with the crackling sound that signaled the beginning of a transmission. Yet nothing came through for a minute and he almost dismissed it as unimportant when a very annoying sound was heard, sending him literally to his knees with his palm against his ears, eyes shut in reflex. A sequel of high-pitched sounds in a repetitive series soon followed and then silence, leaving him nauseated, disoriented and feeling somewhat detached from the whole experience. He tried to open his eyes and get up from his crouched position but his body refused to move.

_What the hell? _

The sensation was disturbingly familiar, the feeling of being trapped inside his own body - that he tried so hard to forget - so he mentally increased his struggles trying to move his unresponsive limbs. Disbelief gave place to panic mingled with anger when nothing happened.

_No, he won't get through this! Not again. _And with renewed vigor he tried to break the invisible bonds keeping him immobile. It was no use.

And then the headache started. He paid no attention to it, too focused on his physical problem, but with the aching something else made its presence known. The feeling of something, dark, savage and primal, an entity that had appeared in his mind three months ago, after the experiment, that he had always successfully ignored. Or so he thought.

But now he could no longer do that, as the alien presence rapidly invaded his consciousness, forcing him, despite his growing frustration, to retreat step by step into the confines of his mind. He fought with it all the way, desperately trying to regain control of himself, but it was too strong to resist and with a mental scream of anguish coupled with a splintering pain Edward Elric was forced back, his body and mind no longer his.

The instant the young Chimera opened her eyes; there was nothing human in her gaze.

She stood up with fluid grace, delicately sniffing the air around her.

_Prey_. It was all around her. Two-legged prey, so easily killed. A slightly pointed tooth glinted in a feline smirk. Adrenaline coursed through her body, heightening her senses and muscles rippled beneath smooth skin. Yes, she was ready to hunt. So she took a step down the hall.

But something was missing. True, there was an abundance of prey, but something stopped her from pursuing it. They were not _her_ prey.

Flashes appeared before her mind's eye and with them came the memory of a smell she had been trained to recognize anytime: spicy, with a hint of ash, gunpowder and something woodsy. A male scent. Unbidden the image of a dark haired man with slanted onyx eyes came forth. And one command: _Kill him!_

xxxXxXxXxxx

Pacing back and forth in his office Mustang tried to ignore the rising dread that was slowly crushing his chest. He had the strong feeling that they running out of time and options and the need to do something, anything to stop what was to come made him restless.

_Calm. I need to calm down and think things clearly. And make a plan hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst._

Too bad that right now he couldn't concentrate on anything. _God_, he wished Maes was there so they could think of a plan. The telephone rang, making him jump.

"Yes, Mustang here."

"Roy, we have a problem. Ed's gone missing." The urgency in Maes' voice spoke volumes of how worried the older man was. "I think he's heading for the Headquarters."

"I understand. I'll go searching for him right now." He put the receiver down with a harsh motion while silently berating the wayward brat for having no common sense. But at least now he had something to do. Anything was better than worrying.

He stepped outside his office and went for the common hall when the speakers placed on regular intervals all over the building came alive with crackling sounds. And then there was silence. That stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't the only one, as all around him soldiers stopped from their daily activities waiting for the transmission that didn't seem to come. Most of them carried puzzled expressions after a minute of waiting and some of them returned to their tasks when a shout and the sound of shooting came from one of the offices.

Then all hell broke loose and caught Roy Mustang right in the middle of it.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_That was disappointingly easy, _General Hakuro thought, looking down on the fallen body of the former Fuhrer with an impassive face.

Everything happened very fast: interrupting an extremely tense conversation, Carmichael had entered the room right after the crackling sounds coming from the speaker attached to the corner of the office had stopped. And then, without warning, he had taken his service gun from its holster and shot the Fuhrer in the chest.

No passionate speeches, no enquires that spoke of betrayal, just a bullet that went straight to the heart. Even the Fuhrer had been strangely acceptant of his fate, not even bothering to try to evade it.

And now it was over.

_Well, not entirely, _as the building around him came alive with the sounds of shooting, screams coming from the dying victims, animalistic snarls and howls from their attackers, shouted commands and the unmistakable light of alchemical reactions. Yes, out there was hell, but here, in the office, the General stood in silence over the body of his leader, thinking about the acute lack of the feeling of accomplishment that he had always associated with this particular moment in his mind.

He then turned around to his subordinate, who was watching him intently.

"Contact Colonel Maybourne. All the resistance must be dealt quickly. Take no prisoners."

"Yes, sir." And the former secretary went outside to carry out the orders.

Without a final glance the General soon followed secure on his knowledge that everything was going according to his Plan.

Behind him, the form of King Bradley opened his eyes and silently rose from his fallen position. With a finger he touched the hole left by the bullet that should have ended his life, a slow, dangerous smile adorning his face. Walking to his desk, he picked up the phone and spoke right the moment the other receiver was taken of the hook, never waiting for an answer.

"The enemy is on the move. Your prime target is General Hakuro. Attack everyone who opposes."

Ending the conversation he went to the wall where his prized sword was resting. He took it in his hand and unsheathed it in a fluid motion and, turning to the door, left in the direction from where the closest sounds of battle were coming.

Yes; spilling some weak, human blood was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**AN**: So… would you consider this a cliffhanger? "cheeky smile"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **I've tried to capture something from the chaos that's a war situation, but I'm not sure how I did. So let me know, will you?

THANK YOU to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. Enjoy the chapter!

**Beta: Suzuku90. **Thank you, you are the best. "hugs"

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, darkness and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

_Yes; spilling some weak, human blood was exactly what he needed._

His fingers were growing numb from the constant snapping. It was an unwelcome sensation that brought back memories from a time better left forgotten, but the situation was so similar to what it had been _then _that Roy had half expected dark skinned men with crimson eyes to come attacking instead of the familiar blue uniforms. That was the only thing familiar because of the animal features most of the chimeras sported: the claws, the fangs and sometimes the fur, but mostly the chilled expression that had replaced anything resembling humanity from their gaze had been the determinant factor that made it easier for him to kill them. To protect himself and the soldiers that had gathered under his command from several destroyed offices.

_Snap; _and with a shriek another chimera went down in a blaze, leaving the fallen soldier it had attacked in a pool of blood. Roy didn't have to go closer to know it was probably an officer. As far as he gathered they were the primal targets of the attacks, with the chimeras into a "take no prisoners" mindset.

The plan, now clear in Roy's mind in all his glory had been brutally efficient, and the once proud and organized Amestrian Army was in tatters, only small clusters of soldiers like the ones following him organizing a weak resistance. The chain of command, which was the nervous system of the military, was almost completely destroyed, leaving the army a fallen colossus that had no means to defend itself from any attack.

But the chimeras were not the worst part, he soon found out when with a "bang," a bullet imbedded itself in the wall behind Roy's head. Only the alchemist's trained reflexes saved him from an early demise and as soon as he touched the ground he snapped his fingers, setting his attacker - that looked for all the world like an ordinary soldier, except for the green bandana on his right arm - into flames.

He didn't have the time to get up when a shower of bullets rained down on where he was hiding, hitting the wall and most likely some of the men behind him that had responded with fire of their own. The attacker had not been alone.

"Retreat!" he ordered, knowing the path before him was closed, when with a loud roar the wall in front of him broke and shifted, creating a barrier between him and his attackers.

"Colonel! Over here!" Major Armstrong, stepping out from the newly created hole and followed by Second Lieutenant Havoc, was a most welcome sight and Roy let out a relieved sigh. Gathering himself from the ground he made his way to the two men, followed closely by a few soldiers, some of them carrying their wounded companions.

"Havoc, report. What's the status?" His voice was firm, none of the turmoil inside showing in it.

"The situation is a chaos, sir. As far as I gathered most of the men had been killed in the first moments of the attack by the chimeras. But I suspect more were killed in the confusion that followed as the soldiers turned against their coworkers, not knowing whom to trust." Nothing of the man's usual jovial countenance remained as he spoke in a hurried tone, almost running after his fast walking officer. They were following the direct path to the courtyard created by The Strong Arm Alchemist through walls, and for once the big man worked in silence, none of his usual sparkles visible.

All around the sounds of people fighting and dying created a picture of war all of them could have lived without. They were soldiers, that was true, but Roy could see in the young faces of those trailing behind him – _damn, when did he get that old? - _that this day would leave everlasting scars, both physical and emotional.

_And Edward is out there somewhere, _he thought with a pang of dread. Gathering his derailing thoughts he once again paid attention to his speaking subordinate.

"Things would have been worse, sir," Jean continued his report, "if the alchemists still at Headquarters hadn't attacked back. For a strange reason their ranks were the only ones not infiltrated."

That stooped the Colonel in his tracks.

"That was a grave miscalculation in their part, but it means that we still have a chance." Roy felt a sliver of hope at the thought.

_All was not lost. They could still fight back._

"Major Armstrong. How many Alchemists are in Headquarters right now?"

"Twenty, sir, not including you and me." Louis Armstrong responded while with a last, powerful punch, he transformed the wall in front of him into rubble and cleared the way to the courtyard. Only to have to duck when guns started firing at them from a group of soldiers dressed in black uniforms.

With a snap, Roy created a wall of flames and was about to tell his men to attack and retreat when above the shooting a shouted command of "Cease fire" was heard.

In the silence that followed both groups stood ready to attack at the first suspected move, when out of the cluster of black uniforms the Fuhrer appeared.

"Colonel Mustang**. **I'm glad to see that you're still alive.**"**

xxxXxXxXxxx

Having followed her prey for quite some time, the young chimera was getting impatient, but the man was never alone, always with other two-legged ones around him. And while she was literally itching to taste his blood, she was not stupid, her instincts controlled somewhat by cold reasoning saying one thing: to attack him now would be suicide.

So she stood in the shadows and waited. Only to grow more frustrated, to the point of growling aloud, when more people joined the group.

They were outside, speaking now, but she couldn't understand them, her ears still ringing from the earlier shooting. Then one … man appeared and took control of the situation. At least he looked like a man, but something about him didn't smell right and her instincts were screaming at her to get as far as possible from him.

She was torn as bloodlust battled with survival instinct. She would never dare to approach her prey while the other … man was around and that pissed her off to no end, but she would wait patiently for an opportunity to present itself. Sooner or later her quarry – _the Bastard Colonel – _a faint voice whispered in her mind, would be alone.

And then she would strike.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Hiding from the bullets under a crumbled wall, Roy pondered the wisdom of his choices for the umpteenth time.

Going back inside the Headquarters with the Fuhrer's elite fighting team to defeat the invaders, instead of going with Major Armstrong and lead the remaining alchemists in attack, had sounded like a good plan. After all, he still had a wayward teen to find and get to a safe location, where said brat would receive the chewing of a lifetime for not listening to his elders.

_At least in theory it was a good plan_, as it soon became apparent that these soldiers were just a bloodthirsty and ruthless as the ones they were hunting down, any chimera or insurgent they'd encountered receiving a clear and quick demise.

"_BOOM!"_

An explosion was heard above them and fine dust and small pieces of rubble came tumbling down on their heads from the trembling ceiling.

They had to get out of there and fast, Roy knew by watching the supporting walls with worried eyes, but the group they encountered this time put out a fierce resistance, no matter how many were killed in the crossfire.

"Colonel Archer, we need to get out. The ceiling is about to collapse," Roy shouted, trying to make himself heard over the gunshots by his team leader, but the man acted as if he didn't hear him. For the first time since reentering the Headquarters the Fuhrer's team had lost people of its own, and the Alchemist could see the rage etched on the Colonel's face. And enraged people were prone to rash and unwise decisions.

_Snap; _and with a pained yell another soldier went down in flames, but immediately a comrade took his place, the shooting barely easing, almost nobody paying attention to the cracks quickly spreading in the walls. When, only a few moment later…

"_BOOM!"_

And the large explosion shook the floors with a ton of rubble that came down from crumbling walls, engulfing attackers and defenders alike in a dusty coffin.

As Roy dove for a small opening in the wall to his left that seemed to miraculously remain in place, one thought kept going on his mind like a broken record:

_Sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right._

* * *

**AN**: Hmm, another chapter and barely any Ed in it… "sweatdrop"…Please don't be mad, he will make a large appearance in the next chapter. I promise! "acts very innocent"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** THANK YOU to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. Twenty chapters later and we finally have a Flame vs. Fullmetal confrontation in a battle. How many of you were eagerly expecting that? "wink"

**Beta: Suzuku90. **Many precious thanks to you!

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, darkness and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_Sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right. _

Coughing away the dust coating his mouth Roy tried to open his eyes. Tried was the operative word as his right eyelid simply refused to move. Not that the other eye was much help in identifying his surroundings as for all he could see was pitch black. He was on his belly, in an unknown location, in complete darkness. 

_Wonderful._

Roy moved his hand with a groan, barely suppressing a yelp when pain shot up in his elbow, hopefully only from its earlier very uncomfortable position. He touched his face and was not surprised to feel a sticky substance staining half of it, and most likely the cause of his shut eye. Blood - coming from a scalp wound - terribly messy as they tend to bleed a lot, but not life threatening. Wriggling a little, he tried to find the state of his body and from the painful answer his movements produced he could only conclude that he had been extremely lucky. Sure there were some pulled muscles here and there, his left ankle was sprained and he probably cracked a rib or two, but he would live. That was more that he could say for many that have been caught in the aftermath of the explosions.

And if his nose was anything he could go by, there was a supply of fresh air coming from somewhere on his left. Moving around blindly he carefully patted the rubble around him, hoisting his body nearer to where he could fell the air current. _And what do you know_, the hole he was tracing with his fingers seemed large enough to let him pass. Praying that he wasn't making a mistake, Roy began his slow and painful trek out of his dark shelter.

What seemed like hours later he was still crawling, sheer will sending him forward as his shoulders and arms sent jolts of searing pain with every move, while his fingers were already numb. But worse than that was the need to scratch his brow where dried blood had blocked his eye.

So caught up was he in his own repetitive misery that the steadily increasing small light was dismissed as a figment of his imagination. Only when his head literally bumped into a wall did Roy stop.

And blink.

And he blinked again when he noticed that he could actually see his surroundings, as a bright dot of light was right above him. Hope surged in his chest and with a tired hand he knocked on the wall separating him from his freedom, trying to gauge its thickness.

Not too thick, he was thrilled to discover, but still solidly in place. That also was good news, as the probability that behind that wall was a still functional room, or better yet the courtyard, had increased tenfold.

Searching his memory for the appropriate alchemical array, one that would create an opening large enough for him to crawl outside but at the same time support the wall from crumbling in his head, the Flame alchemist drew blindly with a shaking hand.

_There, it's ready. I just hope I'm not burying myself alive._

With a deep breath to ready himself - as deep as his compressed lungs allowed - he chased away the doubt from his mind and, placing his hand on the array, called forward his innate gift. A wave of energy surged through him, gathered in his palms, and spread on the design, lighting it.

The effect was immediate as the wall in front of him disappeared, yet nothing came tumbling down. Letting out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, he gathered his remaining force and pushed himself through it, not stopping until his entire body was out.

There, on the cold floor of an empty and slightly destroyed room, he turned on his back and stood for a long moment before catching his breath, which was coming in short gasps.

_Hmm, nice floor, cool floor, _he never knew that floors could be so comfortable and there was a growing temptation to just close his eyes and stay there for a while, forgetting about everyone and everything.

But as cold began to sweep into his clothes he realized the recklessness of that action and in an act of pure willpower he tapped into his last energy reserve trying to get up. Abused muscles screamed in protest, but he ignored them and after a struggle he was once again upright. A wave of dizziness swept over him, and he had to steady himself on the nearby wall, but after a few deep breaths his vision cleared and he was conscious enough to start analyzing what he was seeing.

_Not the courtyard, definitely not that_.

It was in fact a room. The dimming light coming from cracked windows facing an inner small courtyard cast grey shadows on the damaged furniture and the shut door, which was still standing. As far as he could tell, it was impossible for him to find out whether he was in the Eastern or the Western Wing, as both of them were rather symmetrical and had no distinctive features, but once in the hall Roy was sure he could find his way outside.

Yet before he could take the first step, he had to get prepared for whatever was waiting for him behind the room's closed door. He didn't trust the silence surrounding him and he had no idea of who had won the battle, so with careful moves he pealed away his ruined gloves and replaced them with the spares he always kept in his jacket's inner pocket.

Suddenly much more confidant now that he was armed, he took a tentative step towards the door and whatever it was waiting for him out there.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Growling with frustration, the young chimera looked annoyed at her trembling right paw.

_Hand, not paw, _a voice whispered contritely, but she paid no attention to it, just like she had ignored all the previous interventions. But it was getting unnerving, this strange inner rebellion that had started more than an hour ago, her body no longer responding to her commands, as it should have been. At first they were small signs: her foot moving a fraction of second later than was normal, making her stumble, then the increasing trembling. And now the annoying male voice in her mind, which was slightly growing louder.

It was something frightening, this slow loss of control, and she didn't know how to fight it. Not was she getting accustomed to it, and an ingrained instinct told her that when the other voice would take over, she would be sent back into the darkness from where only a sequence of special sounds could free her. Maybe not even that.

And that was not acceptable.

On top of everything her prey proved to be most elusive. She had followed them, the men in black uniforms, and her target, back into the building but had kept her distance, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, only to be thrown off guard when in the middle of the fight - following the powerful sound of an large explosion - the ceiling and several floors had collapsed right on top of them.

And then she had lost him.

After the dust had settled she had been the first at the sight of the earlier battle, but there was nothing but rubble for as far as she could see.

Frustrated, she had let out an angry yowl, not something very wise, as a bullet shot near her head and she could already see soldiers coming to dig out their comrades. That had been the sign that she had to leave and at an impressive speed she had jumped from the boulder she had been perched on and disappeared into the darkening halls that still remained standing.

And now, hungry and frustrated she was pacing the corridors of the Western Wing, when in the silence that surrounded her, the sound of a door loudly hitting a wall on her left direction startled her. And true to her nature, she had to go and investigate.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Wincing at the loud sound the door had made, Roy moved with the grace of an old man, always a hand on the wall to help steady him. Painfully slow, he had moved only a couple of paces when the fine hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up, and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

He was being watched, and not with good intentions.

Adrenaline surged in his veins as he whirled around to where he had sensed it, fingers poised to snap, the pain in his limbs almost overpowered by his readiness to fight, but to his dismay there was nothing there. Narrowing his only seeing eye, he tried to see better in the fading light when with the corner of his eye he saw the shadows move.

And before he knew it, a body slammed into him from behind, sending him to the ground and a hot sharp pain traveled in his arm and torso from where teeth had sunken into the nape of his neck. With a cry and a jerked move he rolled on the side as if to dislodge his attacker, but it was no longer there. So Roy quickly rose to his knees, poised to attack and defend himself when the image standing two meters away from him froze him on the spot.

Gleaming gold eyes, silken gold hair, an animalistic snarl and blood dripping from her chin, was all his mind had the time to register, when with incredible speed the chimera moved to attack him again just as he reflexively snapped his fingers and shouted at the same time:

"Ed, NO!"

The flames surging to live around him surprised the chimera in mid jump, deviating her course, and with a snarl she landed in front of him in a crouched position, somewhat dazed.

Not stopping to think on the consequences of his actions, Roy acted before she could further attack. Moving as fast as he could, he bodily launched himself forward, tackling the transformed teen with his superior weight on the floor, his right hand trying the catch clawed fingers that were aiming for his eyes while he used his other forearm as the only obstacle between sharp teeth and the vulnerable flesh of his neck.

The struggling body beneath him was unexpectedly strong compared to its rather diminutive size, and Roy was almost thrown away a couple of times before he finally settled into an uncomfortable position that had the only advantage of completely trapping her under him.

"Ed, stop it! Snap out of it, dammit!" He tried to dislodge his trapped arm from her bite, but the chimera let out an angry sound and clamped her jaws tighter, making Roy rather grateful for the heavy cloth the uniform was made of. The situation was quickly turning into a draw. The chimera couldn't move, but neither could he; and the tense position he was in was sapping away all his energy. He knew that sooner rather than later he would slip and then his attacker would have the advantage.

"Edward Elric, wake up this instant! That's an order." He tried his official tone, but still there was no recognition in the golden orbs.

_Like somebody who is sleepwalking, or suffering from amnesia, _Roy noted distractedly and then tensed as inspiration struck him. The idea was risky, and had the potential to make things worse, but maybe, just maybe, a powerful shock will be enough to wake up Edward from his state. He refused to believe the young Alchemist was completely gone.

Speaking of which, it had been strange for the alchemy proficient teen to rely solely on the physical attack and the Colonel had the suspicion that controlling the alchemical energy – energy still coursing through Ed's body on a level Roy had never sensed before in other alchemists - was something that belonged solely to Edward; the chimera with her rather simplistic, animalistic reaction not being capable of grasping the abstract concepts. So maybe, if he somehow could make the alchemy inside of Edward react, that could prove to be a shock powerful enough to force the chimera's mind relinquish her control over Ed's body. At least, in theory.

With awkward movements mostly hindered by his position, Roy used the blood dripping down his fingers from the wounds he had acquired on his left hand and drew a crude array on Ed shoulder. It was something he had learned by accident, searching for more benign uses of his fire alchemy and it could be used to quickly warm up hypothermia victims. And now it will hopefully do his job and save Fullmetal.

With a whispered "Forgive me, Edward," he activated the array without wasting anymore precious time.

But he was not prepared for the powerful light that suddenly shone from Ed's body.

* * *

AN: Seeing how long this chapter was turning out, I almost cut it in the middle, but then I decided that wouldn't be fair to you, my readers. So there you have it: probably the longest chapter I've written and most of the confrontation. What? Did you think it would end here? "evil smile"


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hm…this should teach me not to make predictions anymore. I had thought that summer time will mean more free time, and it did…in theory. Unfortunately, to a degree, that free time didn't convert itself to writing time and now, way later after my last update I still can't figure it out where did it go so fast. "stays and ponders". Now about this chapter:

**GAHHH!!** I can't remember how many times I've wrote the first paragraphs, only to delete them. I was so frustrated that I've almost decided to cut off the scene, when one night it practically wrote itself. And the rest is history… Strange. And on that note: **THANK YOU **to all my readers and /or reviewers. You are the main reason I don't give up when writer's block strikes me.

**Beta: not betaed yet.** I promise a cleaner version of this chapter just as soon as my beta becomes available. Until then enjoy it as it is. I did my best to hunt down all the typos, grammar mistakes and awkward turns of phrase, but I'm sure some still remain. If you find them don't hesitate to point them to me. Thank you.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, darkness and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE **

_But he was not prepared for the powerful light that suddenly shone from Ed's body. _

_Dammit, not again!_

For the last three months waking up in pain had been quite the norm for Ed. But waking up in pain while somebody else was screaming in his head was new. New and annoying. And once again his body felt like it was being ripped into millions of pieces at once with seemly only the force of his will still keeping him together. And one voice that kept screaming.

_Will you just shut up?_

Amazingly it listened, the howls steadily reduced to small whimpers and Ed let out a relieved sigh, and then took the opportunity to look around.

_Now, where was he?_

Light and dark played together, with no shades of grey in between, illuminating strange patches of mist all around him. Blown away by an unfelt wind, the mist would sometimes clear showing fantastical shapes made out from a rock like substance. However, within moments, they would turn to dust and disappear, unseen forces quickly eating them away; an ever-changing landscape, which had no equivalent in the real world, as far as he could remember.

_Wait a minute...Was that his inner world?_ He asked himself when all the other explanations failed him. _But if that was it, who had been screaming? _As summoned by his words, the mist in front of him parted and a figure materialized, details slowly revealing, until finally _she _appeared in all her glory.

Thinking back it should have obvious, but right now Ed was too busy staring. And then:

"YOU!" not only his pointed finger, but his entire body shook with the force of his repressed anger. Yet his shout was met with only a cold stare from feline golden eyes and the lazy flick of a long, beautiful tail. Other than that, she appeared mostly human, if one should ignore the short silken golden fur with a splattering of black spots covering her from head to toe. That, and the fact that in true catlike fashion she was eyeing him in a supremely unconcerned way.

Ed could no longer stand it, and with an angered yell he rushed towards the chimera, only to have his outstretched fingers close on thin air moments later. To his left, close enough to taunt him, but just out of his reach she stood still, and Ed almost bolted again, actually took a step in her direction, before his rational side reminded him of the futility of that action.

_Never be said that Edward Elric was a slow learner. _

But he still wanted to wring her neck. He just had to find a more subtle way as the frontal attack seemed out of the question.

"I know you want to kill me" she suddenly spoke, an underlying growl marking the unnaturalness of her voice "but killing me now means killing yourself. You can survive without me."

"Maybe I'm willing to risk it!" he bit out and had the satisfaction of seeing her lose a bit from her superior attitude, before her words finally sunk in. He narrowed his eyes "if what you said it's true, than that also means you can't survive without me either." An almost inaudible growl was his only answer, but to Ed was more than enough.

He smirked.

"Do not presume cub! I can kill you with a swipe of my paw." And the truth be told said paw had quite impressive deadly looking claws. Yet Edward felt secure in his knowledge.

"Perhaps" he acknowledged as much "but I think if you could do that you would have done it the first time you took control. Instead you just tried to smother me into the darkness." He nailed it, he was sure. "So tell me, what made you release me now?" _never mind that I was slowly regaining control._

"This" she said and then pointed her paw-like hand to his chest, his _masculine_ chest he distractively noted, where a roughly drawn alchemical symbol was glowing fiercely. As on cue, pain surged through him and once again he had the feeling that his body was ripped into millions of pieces.

"Stop it! Do it now!" the growl made the words almost incomprehensible, but Ed was too caught in his personal agony to respond.

_It hurts, it hurts so much…yet there's something familiar about this pain,_ overwhelmed by it his brain was slowly giving him the answers and suddenly the image of a beautiful and extremely complicated array flashed before his closed eyes.

_Of course, that time at the experimental center…_he remembered now, and with that he also found the key to their situation.

"I can make it stop." He barely managed to say through clenched teeth. "But you have to give me back the control…" he never managed to finish that sentence when with a snarled almost crazy "Never" she launched at him, claws ready to strike. He barely managed to sidestep her, his reflexes dulled by the pain, when she attacked again. He dodged one blow, repelled another in a quick succession, then seizing an opening in her defenses kicked her hard on the stomach, sending her a few paces away from him.

For a moment they stood motionless, tense postures signaling their want to fight, when a new wave of agony send them both to their knees, the chimera seemly more affected than him when she collapsed to the ground and with the last of her energy she just curled up in a fetal position, whimpering softly.

"Give me back the control." Ed could fell his own consciousness slowly leaving him and words rushed from his lips before he had the change to think about them "I promise I won't let you die. I won't let any of us die."

And just like that the pain stopped.

And somewhere on the floor of a slightly destroyed military hall the body of one Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist began to breathe again.

* * *

AN: I guess this will come across like another evil cliffhanger, but it just felt like the right spot to end this chapter. Don't worry Roy will soon make an appearance.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** The good news is that I've finally updated. The bad news – for you at least – is that I'm leaving on a 3 weeks long trip which means no computer and, of course no internet. Obviously, I'll bring with me a notepad and my trusted old pen, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write while going sightseeing. But still, my stories are never far from my mind, no matter the circumstances, so maybe there will be a chapter … or two…ready for you when the trip is over. Wish me luck! "smiles and waves to the readers"

THANK YOU to all of you who gave this story a chance and are still sticking with me and my somewhat unreliable update calendar. I hope the chapter will make it worth your wait. You guys are the best, you really are!

**Beta: not betaed. **Yet. My beta is still unavailable, but hopefully she'll come around by the end of this story. Which is approaching.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, darkness and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

_And somewhere on the floor of a slightly destroyed military hall the body of one Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist began to breathe again. _

Walking around for hours was finally taking its toll on his tired body, but Maes didn't dare to stop. Not when there were so many opportunities for things to go seriously wrong.

_So, what exactly happened here?_

Hot on the trail of the fleeting teenage alchemist, Maes had ignored his instincts - that had been screaming at him that something was afoot - and had gotten near the Headquarters just in time for a stray bullet to graze his shoulder. He and a few civilians had quickly run for cover, leaving the soldiers at the gate to deal with the attackers. Only that at first glance it seemed the soldiers were fighting themselves, blue uniform pitied against blue uniform, a situation quickly spiraling into chaos when reinforcements appeared in the form of several vicious looking chimeras.

The guards never stood a chance. And Maes hated himself for not doing anything even when he rationally knew that his death would have scarcely made a difference. But still, it was grating on his nerves to be so helpless. So with great care, not to attract attention of the wrong kind he had retreated into the shadows, going from one dingy alley to another for several hours, always on the move, observing and rarely interfering.

He was once again observing a fight that had spilled on the street, his hiding spot giving him a vantage point from where he could see it all. After a whole day of fighting the situation was vastly different. The once determined attackers with green bandanas on their arms had broken down into small groups from where they were still resisting with desperation, and most of the chimeras were dead, their bodies littering the destroyed street, while the regrouped forces of the remaining loyal soldiers united with and a group of grim faces individuals wearing black were slowly grinding them one by one.

It was the black uniforms that kept Maes in the shadows, their ruthless killing of anyone remotely suspicious, as the Major had witnessed in more than one occasion, made him realize they would give him no mercy, nor chance to explain. And besides, he wasn't remotely suspicious, oh no, he was highly suspicious especially with that grave in the military cemetery that carried his name.

Another body fell to the ground in the crossfire and apparently the fight was reaching its inevitable end, when Maes decided he had seen enough. Senses still focused on the fight ahead he took several steps backwards, when he felt the cold barrel of a gun at the nape of his neck. Swearing silently in his mind he slowly raised his hands, careful not to make any sudden moves, lest the person behind him was trigger happy.

"Turn around" was ordered in a cold voice that Maes recognized with a jolt.

_Well, at least he won't be shot from behind._

"Hello, Lieutenant." A slight widening of her eyes was the only reaction to his statement, the gun in her hand never wavering.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_Oh, God, what has he done?_

With his last strength he had jumped away just as the emerging light seemly started to devour Ed's body, and in horrified fascination he had just stood watching until the brightness became too much for his tired eye. It lasted a lifetime, the brightness burning his eyes even with his closed eyelids, yet he couldn't bring himself to turn away. This was his fault after all.

And then the darkness came, so abrupt that it left him blind as a bat and he had to blink his hurting eye a couple of times, involuntary tears streaking down his dirty face when he finally began to discern some shapes in between the bright spots impairing his vision. Like a beacon, Ed's golden hair attracted his attention and the Colonel let out a relieved breath he hadn't realized was holding, when at first glance nothing seemed to be missing.

And then it hit him: Ed was too still.

_Oh, no…No! _A muffled whisper left his lips, more of a groan than actual words when his brain reached the most obvious explanation.

_No, that could be right_, an icy hand painfully grabbed his heart, his stomach twisted into a tight nod, and he was chocking, barely inhaling any air with his suddenly useless lungs as he dragged his battered body on the dirty floor trying to get closer, ignoring the fact that with each move he made he could see more clearly that Ed wasn't breathing.

_Edward. Was. Not. Breathing._

"NO!" and with a final push he was at Ed's side and hurriedly he grabbed the teen by the lapels of his coat and brought his head to the alchemist chest hoping, _praying, _for a heartbeat that he couldn't feel for the longest time and his increasing despair almost threatened to chock him, while his own heart was thundering in his ears taking away any chance that he might hear the distinctive "thud-thump" that signaled life.

And Ed still wasn't breathing.

"Come on brat! Don't you dare die on me!" with frantic, but practiced moves he straightened Ed's body on his back, placed his hands on the small ribcage and began the rhythmic moves he had learned what it seemed a lifetime ago.

"One, two, three, four" Roy took a deep breath, and then placing his lips on those of the alchemist, while pinching his nose, he tried to push the air into the unresponsive body. Again and again.

"Breath dammit, breath!" he was getting desperate, his moves more frantic which each passing second, but he didn't give up. He couldn't give up, not when there was still a chance.

"…Four" _one more_,_ just one more_ when it happened. Ed's body jerked and the chest beneath his hand was no longer unresponsive as a violent cough racked the teenager.

"Easy, there! Take a deep breath….That's it. Come on Edward" soft spoken nonsense came from Roy's lips as he gently rubbed the younger alchemist on his back helping him catch his breath, but he was too damn happy to care about what he said at that point. _And too damn tired. _

Confused, bleary golden eyes connected with his own, and for a moment the Colonel had the passing worry that maybe it wasn't Ed the one looking at him, when a "Bastard, what happened?" said in a hoarse whisper set his mind at ease. He had never been so happy at being called a bastard before.

"Here, Fullmetal. Let me help you get up." Easier said than done that, as the pains and injuries he had previously ignored in the heat of the moment suddenly made their presence known. All at the same time.

Biting back a groan as he realized he couldn't even bring himself to stand, never mind walking and helping a visibly battered and weaken Edward to move. And looking around him, he could see nothing to help him.

_What to do? _Standing there in the open like a sitting duck was not an option he was comfortable with, not when he had almost no means of defense. _Maybe it would be better if he could think of a plan._

_Or maybe not._ Eyebrows rose with disbelief when he noticed that the teenager he had thought dead a few moments ago was trying - and apparently succeeding – to get back to his feet. Something along the lines about "the resilience of youth" crossed his astonished mind and he almost said something suitably sarcastic given the situation, but the look on Ed's face gave him pause.

Taking a tense poise, like he expected to spring into action at any given time, the younger alchemist was scanning the hall with worried eyes.

"What is it?" the harsh whisper seemed suddenly too loud in the silent hallway. Not sparing him a glance, Ed gave him an equally tense answer:

"Someone is coming."

* * *

AN: Once again a cliffhanger. But I guess you're used to it by now. The story is reaching the end and I'm already plotting the sequel. I'll give you more details when I'll come back. Until then happy reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** I guess that I didn't take into consideration the week I'll need to recover after the trip. He, he…But here it is: the next chapter in all his glory. And some angst too. Hope you liked it. I've edited the last chapter a bit: Thank you **MithLuin **for pointing out that fact!

Also **THANK YOU **to all my faithful readers and reviewers. You are best, and you know it!

**Beta: **not betaed. Yet. But will be. Until then if you see any mistakes please tell so that I can correct them.

**WARNING: Swearing, angst, violence, darkness and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"_Someone is coming."_

From his position on the cold floor, with his head resting on a hard wall Roy couldn't see anything, but he doubted that trying to get up would help him. And besides he trusted Ed's keen senses to pick up the signs long before any normal human could have registered them. Speaking of Edward, the young alchemist didn't look too well: every now and then a visible – even to Roy's weakening eyesight - shiver would rack his body and his face was almost pasty white.

Then again, he was still standing, and that was pretty good for someone who'd been at death's door only moments ago.

_A death you've almost caused. _A thought that made the Colonel grit his teeth.

In short, it didn't matter who was coming towards them, neither he, nor Ed was in any condition to fight, the weakest of the pair and thus a liability being himself. As far as he could see it, there was only one logical course of action, regardless of the fact that the thought was causing his stomach to roll up into a tight ball of anxiety. That and the protest that he was sure would be forthcoming from the teen.

"Fullmetal." His voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat before continuing "You need to leave."

Silence. Followed by a rather loud and very surprised "Are you out of your freaking mind?" while Ed turned to face him the threat seemly forgotten.

"Edward, stop! Listen to me. No matter who comes here, you are in danger." Seeing the young alchemist ready to protest Roy cut him before Ed could say another word "To the army you are listed as dead…or worse a deserter. And to those attacking…you are a chimera who's obviously not…listening to…its orders." The colonel had to stop there, to catch his breath, the long speech having him winded out.

_Damn it! Why was it so hard to breath?_ The pain on the side of his chest was quick to give him the answer. _Ah, yes, those cracked ribs. _Lost inside his musings the Colonel was startled by Ed's next, very loud declaration

"How about you? I can't just leave you here! You'll get killed for certain!" Fists closed so tight that the knuckles had turned white, and a defiant expression on his expressive eyes while crouching in front of him until they were practically at the same height, Ed was the picture of stubbornness. And yet he had never looked younger to Roy. Or more vulnerable, which was kind of ironic seeing that he was the one currently incapacitated while the young alchemist was still moving around.

"I'll carry you if you can't walk" and with a forceful move he grabbed Roy's arm and tried to lift him when the Colonel let out a painful groan.

"Ed, stop!" cradling his newly released and aching arm to his chest he continued "It's no use. I can't walk right now."

"So are you giving up? You…YOU…" his frustration apparent in his current lack of verbal skills Ed let out a growl, rose up from his position and turning his back to Roy took on step before stopping there, shoulders slightly shaking. His voice when he finally decided to speak was tick with anguish.

"You can't give up. You CAN'T…."

_They didn't have time for this! _No matter how much of a cold hearted bastard that thought made him feel like. But the seconds were ticking and he had to get Ed out of there. By any means necessary.

"I'm still an officer of the Amestrian Army. If those coming are soldiers then I still have a chance." He tried to sound more confident than he really felt, considering that he could barely lift his hands and the fact that Ed clearly didn't believe him judging by the incredulous look currently sent his way. But he needed to make the young alchemist go away. It was the only way to ensure Ed's survival, he was sure.

"But you have to go. Now!" he feebly tried to push away the teen that had once again kneeled on front of from him, while Ed watched him with a peculiar expression. Then as if coming to a decision the young alchemist let out a resigned sigh and took one of Roy's palms and pressed it between his hands.

"Hold still, damn it" he almost growled when once again Roy tried to take his hand away. A brief flash and, without any warning, his torn glove remade itself. "There...At least you have a chance now" said a distinctively paler Ed while a drop of sweat made its way down his face. Swaying to one side, the young alchemist rose to his feet.

"And don't you dare die. You hear me Bastard?" one final glare and the teen disappeared into the shadows, leaving Roy on the ground staring mutely at his hands, mouth literally hanging open.

_No circle. And no clapping either. Ed, what the hell did they do to you?_

His stupor lasted only a few moments when his tired brain recalled the event that had caused the whole debacle in the first place.

_Right, someone is coming. _And he still couldn't really see anything from his position.

_Damn it all to hell!_

xxxXxXxXxxx

"If you are going to shoot me Riza, then just do it. My arms are getting heavy like this."

That woke her from her surprise, but to her credit she didn't lower her weapon, nor did her aim waver.

"Who are you?" her words were biting and her tone was sharp, even there were still traces of hope, shinning in her crimson eyes.

"You know me, Riza" Maes let out a tired sigh then proceeded to prove his identity without waiting for a prompt from her part "I'm married to Gracia and I have a wonderful little girl that I adore called Elysia. You are the 1st Lieutenant under my best friend Colonel Roy Mustang, you type all his reports and then you have to threaten him to sign them while he sit at his desk dreaming about the Miniskirt Army. You…"

"That's hardly confidential material you know?" but the gun had lowered to the ground and the hope in her eyes was now accompanied by fondness. And probably the need to believe. "My God, Maes. We buried you."

"I know, believe me, I know. You should have seen Roy's face when we meet." A corner of his mouth lifted in a fleeting smile, when suddenly he turned his head to one side listening intently, his body gradually tensing then:

"Watch out!" and he sprang forward, bodily tackling the startled Lieutenant when the sound of gunshots exploded in the air.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_30 seconds. _There was an ache on his back in a place he couldn't scratch, which was slowly distracting him from the numbness slowly crawling up in his legs.

_1 minute. _The ache was blossoming into mind numbing pain and keeping open his eye was becoming something increasingly hard to do.

_I minute and a half. Come on already. _The waiting was killing him slowly and by the time he could hear footsteps Roy would have welcomed almost anyone that could put an end to his misery.

Anyone that is, except that particular person that had stopped in front of him and was gracing him with a rather amused expression, his underlings creating a protective semicircle around the two of them.

"I see it's true what they say about weeds. They are truly hard to get rid of it. Don't you agree, Colonel?"

* * *

**AN:** Did you liked it?

To the one reviewer that calls herself/himself **me:** You asked me if Ed was a girl now, and why do I still refer to Ed as him?

**Answer: **Yes, Ed is physically a girl but he still doesn't think of himself like that. The chapters where I called him only **she **were the ones when he was completely a chimera, but now that he is back in control I will use the masculine pronoun. It would be also rather complicated and very confusing to type he/she every time I speak of Ed, so this is my explanation. Satisfied?

Also, last chapter I was saying something about a sequel. And I have a title for: _**Moments until Midnight**_ – pretty catchy, even if I do say it myself. And the action will take place 3 years from were **R.o.y.** ends, the time in between being covered by a series of interconnected one-shots exploring Ed's full transformation into a girl. :D. At least that's the plan. I'm still thinking of a title to that series. Suggestions anyone?


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: THANK YOU** to everyone out there still waiting to read this story. I've been a very bad author of late with a totally unreliable update calendar, but in my defense I blame it all on real life. I'm really stressed with a PhD application, to the point I can't think of anything else. It's a huge step for me: one that will require learning a foreign language and going to study to another country. Plus, I've just quit my job, so …. yeah. But enough about me, go and enjoy the chapter!

**WARNING: Violence, darkness, angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"_I see it's true what they say about weeds. They are truly hard to get rid of it. Don't you agree, Colonel?" _

xxx

_It's not our everyday life, but the way we react in face of adversity is what defines us_….or something like that his teacher once told Ed, and now - while he was running away, painful gasps of air barely delivering enough oxygen to his aching lungs – the young alchemist wondered what this particular action said about him.

He knew, logically, that to remain by the Colonel's side would had been suicide, yet no matter how much he tried to rationalize his choice, the clenching of his heart told him it was wrong. Or maybe it was only fatigue, but he let that explanation slide as his steps slowed down, until he finally stopped. He had to return, he was sure of that, regardless of the danger he was putting himself in. Not that he had any plan, but Edward Elric had always been good at improvising.

Mind made up, he turned around intent on returning as quickly as possible, when his brain - free at last from his inner turmoil - registered the signals his keen senses had been sending for awhile.

He was not alone.

And judging from the shiver going down his spine, they were not friendly. Trying to contain his loud breath he turned around slowly, tired eyes searching the darkened hall, looking for any visible signs of his pursuers. His heart thundered in his ears as the silent shadows seemed more menacing than ever before, while many different sensations overwhelmed his senses: distant shots, footsteps going on unknown locations, shouting and the scraping of claws coming from somewhere right behind him.

_What? _He barely had the time to consider that one, body half turned to face the danger, when out from the darkness something leaped at him sending him crashing into the ground, razor sharp fangs in a mouth wide open intent on chomping him in half. With a cry he barely managed to protect his face and neck with his raised right arm, an ingrained reflex that saved his life numerous times before, while simultaneously transmuting the metal armband he miraculously still had into a steel armor covering his entire limb. But the thin layer of metal proved to be a poor match for the powerful bite, the sharp fangs painfully piercing his flesh in several places effectively immobilizing him to the ground.

And because the situation was not bad enough, amid the frantic struggling to free himself Ed caught glimpses of another similar looking chimera cautiously approaching them.

_Damn it! _

Fear fueled his moves, his struggling increasing with each moment the creature came closer and terror slowly started to cloud his mind, when a lucky kick found a tender spot on the chimera pinning him down. Another vicious kick on the same place made the animal yowl in pain, and thus releasing for a moment the hand it had trapped. But that moment was exactly what Ed needed to free himself; and with a powerful punch he sent the creature a few paces away from him. Not wasting more time he quickly scrambled away until his back hit a nearby wall, his eyes never leaving both the chimera that had stopped and was now eyeing him a bit uncertainly and the other, quite enraged, which was getting ready to attack once again.

Suddenly remembering what he was, Ed felt like punching himself, but instead he slammed his left hand on the ground. Obediently rays of light shoot into the floor towards the creatures where, with a flash of alchemy, an opened hand burst to the ceiling, almost catching one of the catlike chimeras – except for the crocodile teeth and the greenish tinge of their fur - before they leaped into different directions. But the alchemy cost him dearly, as the images started to blur and it suddenly became harder to breathe than before.

_Damn, he missed! _ But at least the chimeras where now further away from him and maybe too scared to attack again. He knew he wouldn't last long should they come at him again.

_Or maybe not, _as the one closer to him, avoiding the arm still chasing them, leaped at the wall and then directly towards him. He barely had the time to raise a wall to stop it, the barrier almost shattering from the force of the impact when the other creature came as well from a different direction. Fast as lightning he changed his armband - now sticky from the blood trickling down his arm - into the blade he was so comfortable with and, with a final burst of adrenaline, he moved forward, cutting the chimera on the side as it leaped directly above him. It landed with a growl and enraged from the wound attacked again with its mouth wide open, this time too fast for the weakened Edward to react properly, catching the same arm once again.

_You want it so bad? Have it then! _And with his last energy reserves he changed the blade into metal spikes that pierced the chimera's skull killing it instantly and sending it falling to ground, with Ed's arm still trapped in its mouth. Rushing to dislodge himself although he was feeling faint from the exertion, the young alchemist barely had any time to react when the second creature leaped at his back immobilizing him, sharp fangs biting into his shoulder, barely missing his neck.

Hot white pain shoot into his body as Ed sluggishly tried to get free, his moves jerky from his rapidly vanishing strength, his mind going into survival mode when the sound of a gunshot slammed into his sensitive ears and the chimera became a deadweight pinning him down.

Before he could realize what had happened, the sound of many footsteps surrounded him and he heard something that seemed meaningless shouting. Hands pried the creature away from him and then a strong grip tried to get him up, but to his jumbled brain that meant danger and with energy he didn't knew he still possessed he began to struggle against their actions.

But his efforts were short lived as one of them, growing impatient with the wriggling teen, hit him with the butt of the gun, the impact to the skull making Edward immediately unconscious and therefore never seeing who his savior was.

"Sir. It's Major Elric. What should we do with him?" the soldier still holding the alchemist asked his superior, but coming closer from where he had been observing quietly it was the Fuhrer who answered.

"Take him to be treated to the infirmary, but make sure he doesn't disappear again. You're in charge with that."

Nodding briskly, the soldier lifted the unconscious teen in his arms, and started running in the direction from where they had come with some of his companions following them with their gazes, when the sound of a faraway explosion caught everyone's interest.

"What are you waiting for? Move out!"

They needed no further incentive.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Coughing away the dust the bullets had dislodged Riza tried to get up from the cold ground she was currently occupying, but the large body covering her didn't budge one bit at her movements.

"Hughes?" her scratchy voice was barely a whisper. No answer came though.

"Hughes? Are you alright?" by now there was a hint of unease in her tone, and the small fear curling in her stomach only grew larger when she received no reaction to her inquiry.

"I swear Maes; you are the only one to come back from the grave, only to get shot a week later. Don't you dare die on me, or I'm telling you to Gracia. You know I will!" Riza was rambling, she knew she was, but she felt entitled to - considering the situation. And the faint but amused chuckle that finally greeted her rant didn't mollify her at least.

Irritation clearly visible in her crimson eyes, she squeezed one of his arms harder than really needed. "So you are awake. Get off me so we can move to a safer location." Then she pushed him away none too gently, but felt immediately guilty when Maes let out a painful groan.

"Where are you hit?" she was business like once again in the face of a real injury, but he refused her assistance and wobbly tried to stand up.

"It's nothing. You are right, we need to get away from here" and then picking a direction he started going forward. Riza quickly picked herself up, and then rushed to his side silently offering her support when he swayed a bit harder that before. Only this time Maes took it without complain.

They moved slowly, watching the shadows for anything suspicious when Maes suddenly stopped, his body tensing. She didn't need a further warning and in her mind she cursed their situation. With one arm around his frame, her body acting as the crutch keeping him upright, she was in no position to use her gun. If those coming were enemies they were sitting ducks to put it simply. She didn't had more time to prepare when, stepping out from the street corner, a man came to them with his gun pointed exactly to Maes head.

"Lieutenant. Step away from this man." There was no mistaking in Major Archer's cold voice and Riza's unease doubled. There was no secret at Headquarters of the fact that Archer and Hughes couldn't stand each other and here, with one of them injured and unarmed while the other had a gun, the situation could get very ugly, very quickly.

"Major Archer, I'm taking Lieutenant Hughes to the infirmary. He is injured and needs treatment. Fast." Her voice didn't shook, despite the anxiety gripping her stomach.

"I've said. Step. Away. From. That. Man." An ugly expression twisted Archer's features and his grip on the gun tightened visibly.

"Are you disobeying a direct order Lieutenant?" His voice had now an oily feel to it that left Riza feeling like something slimy had touched her bare hand, but his point was a valid one. She was risking being Court Marshaled for not obeying, but leaving Maes at the mercy of the clearly disturbed man was not an option either. Her grip hardened on the arm she was supporting, various scenarios playing in her mind.

"Sir, please put down the gun." She tried to reason with him, while hoping that help was on her way. "We should all go to the infirmary and I…" the sound of the gun being cocked stopped her mid saying, but equally as disturbing was the growl coming from Maes, a sound that was slowly growing in intensity and was frankly beginning to scare her.

_Shit!_ To put it mildly.

Caught between a rock and a hard place she racked her brain for a quick solution when approaching footsteps signaled that more were coming. And apparently the fates were smiling at her when 2nd Lieutenant Havoc, followed by a handful of soldiers, came running from around the corner only to stop short on front of her, seemly ignoring the gun holding Archer.

"Hawkeye, thank goodness you're alright. You'll never guess what happened. They found Edward. He is alive." He stopped to take a deep breath and only then noticed the man leaning on Riza. His face paled and his jaw literally fell open, before he regained enough composure to ask.

"Hughes. Is that you? We thought you are dead! It's surely good to see you. How do you…." he stopped, seeing the blood stain that covered half of Maes right side and looked from his injured comrade to his still silent superior. Then turning around to the soldiers that had stopped a few paces away he asked with a commanding tone.

"Private, help this man to the infirmary" one soldier quickly complied offering his support and relieving Riza of her burden, as Havoc smilingly faced Archer who suddenly didn't seem so sure anymore.

"Thank you Major. For making sure Lieutenant Hawkeye was alright." He seemed genuinely grateful, but the hard look in his eyes told Archer exactly what his position was on the current situation.

Narrowing his eyes, Archer looked from one Lieutenant to another, his hateful gaze lingering mostly on the still silent Hughes framed by both of then and with a sneer he turned around and left without saying a word.

"Thank you Jean." Riza's voice was barely audible, but entirely sincere.

Her answer was a short nod from his part, but she knew a session of questioning will begin soon. There were far too many strange things happening at the same time. But that was alright, she had some questions of her own, starting with:

"What do you mean they found Edward?"

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? See you next chapter. waving a farewell


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **I guess this chapter is rather boring: too much dialogue and not enough action, but the explanations are really necessary. Trust me.

**THANK YOU** dear readers for your wonderful reviews and for reading this story. I love the new feature called Reader Traffic and I can't believe from how many countries I have readers "shakes head in wonder then goes for the freshly baked chocolate cookies to give them to everyone". Enjoy!

**WARNING: Darkness, angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"_What do you mean they found Edward?"_

The strong smell of antiseptic invading his nose was the first clue Roy Mustang had, when he finally regained his consciousness, that he was no longer in the Headquarters. Opening his eyes he was almost blinded by the whiteness of the room, so he blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light when movement to his left caught his attention. With great care he turned his head that way only to be greeted with the image of a tired looking nurse scribbling something on an observation chart.

"Oh, you are awake. The doctor will be so pleased!" letting go of the papers, she gave him a rather strenuous smile, harsh lines of fatigue making her look older than she really was.

"And I know one lady that's waiting to speak with you" this time the smile was more genuine, but Roy wasn't really paying attention, his groggy mind still not working at his usual speed.

"I'll let her know you are awake" and with swift moves she left the room leaving him to awake fully.

_So, how did he end up here? _He tried to remember but all he could see were fragmented memories filled with blood, fighting and surprisingly enough a blond teenager.

_Ed!_

As if waiting for that particular piece of recognition the memories rushed in his mind sparking a blinding headache and leaving him a bit nauseated and disoriented. He gently shook his aching head trying to dispel the physical reactions, when he realized something was missing. He remembered more or less clearly what happened up to the point where Ed had left, but after that it was all hazy. And the more he concentrated the more he had the feeling that the memories were slipping from his grasp, farther and farther away. It was no use, Roy knew enough about head injuries to realize that, but that didn't stopped him from his stubborn need to know right here, right now. He was so absorbed in his own little world that he completely missed the person that entered his room.

"Sir, are you alright?" visibly startled by the sudden intrusion the alchemist opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and after identifying his visitor, gave her a – _hopefully – _reassuring smile.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm fine." Giving her a cursory glance he then added: "And so are you it seems. Tell me how long have I been out? And what happened in between?"

She looked at him with assessing eyes, trying to gouge if he was lying or not, then with a sigh she took a sit on a visitor's chair next to his bed and proceeded to do just that:

"You were out for three days sir. When they brought you here some…were afraid you wouldn't survive, but it seems the wounds weren't as bad as they looked. According to the doctor you'll make a complete recovery." She quickly smiled at him then continued with her usual business like tone.

"The battle ended the first day, with most of the attackers dead or taken prisoners and the Headquarters are being rebuild as we speak, but the losses on our side were quite substantial: more than 1500 officers and privates were killed in the initial attack, as the final figures won't be known until the investigations ends, something quite difficult with the Archive department completely destroyed. However" the haunted look in her eyes deepened reminding Roy of something he had seen in his mirror too many times to count "the damage is far greater that it seems on the surface. To be attacked by someone you thought was your friend, your colleague, has left many feeling betrayed and angry. And I'm afraid it will be long before things will be back to how they used to be."

"What do you mean?" the Colonel had to ask even if he already had a fairly good idea.

She pursed her lips, disapproval clear in her face and tone: "The official policy as stated by the Fuhrer at the end of the first day of the attack is that anyone suspected of being involved with the insurgents should be detained, interrogated and if proven guilty sentenced to prison. If that person should be proven to be a chimera he or she can be executed on the spot, no trial necessary. Already twenty people lost their life on that suspicion before the Fuhrer appointed someone to control the situation."

"I see" it was worst than he had expected.

"And sir" suddenly uncertain of how to phrase it Riza stopped mid sentence before continuing with a slightly lower tone. "I've heard they caught Fullmetal at the Headquarters. But I don't know if that is real since I've heard that the one they have in custody is a still unconscious girl. Could it that….Sir, are you alright?" she jumped from her seat ready to do something when she finally noticed that her superior was deathly pale.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Roy knew he looked anything but fine, but to hear that they had Ed in custody, especially with the grim situation Riza's words had painted, was not good. Not at all.

"Have you talked with anyone about this?" his tone was urgent enough to make her answer immediately. "No sir. And it was Havoc who told me. But sir, you're not suggesting those rumors are true, are you?"

"Actually Hawkeye, they are true. Ed is in fact a girl."

"But how…." The sound of the door opening stopped her and with growing apprehension both watched as the Fuhrer entered the room. Riza snapped to attention, her stony face showing nothing of her internal turmoil and Roy made a move to get up, before the Fuhrer stopped him with one hand gesture. Nodding to the salute the Lieutenant was giving him he stopped in front of the bed then went directly to business:

"I want a private word with you Colonel Mustang." The tone was civil, if not friendly, but to Roy it seemed rather ominous. He caught the quick glace Hawkeye was sending his way and nodded imperceptibly to leave them alone, his eyes never straying from the man who literally held his fate in his hands.

"I must congratulate you Colonel Mustang for the courage with which you fought against the enemy. A true hero of the state." Roy blinked once, unsure he had heard right. Those were definitely not the words he had expected.

Still the Fuhrer hadn't finished yet. "For those kind of actions a promotion would be the least I can do. However" _Ah, here it comes _"there is still a matter to be discussed regarding one of your subordinates: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

_Think, Roy, think!_

"What about…her?" only one lifted eyebrow showed the Fuhrer's surprise, but to Roy it meant that he had chosen the right way to go with this conversation. After all, playing dumb had never been a real option and Roy was always better on the offensive.

"You must agree with me that the timing of his…her disappearance and reappearance right in the middle of the fight coupled with this obvious change is very suspicious. In fact the only reason Fullmetal is still alive is because I've caught him fighting against the chimeras, but…what can you tell me about the other aspect?"

Choosing his words with care under the penetrating gaze of the most powerful man in Almestris, Roy hoped he wasn't sealing Ed's fate.

"I myself discovered the fact only after Fullmetal had gone missing. Looking in…her dossier I've noticed that the medical report referred to a female…while all the other papers, including the admission forms pointed Ed as a male. Therefore I can only speculate…she lied in her admission forms for a reason known only to her, probably from a misguided childish notion she won't be accepted otherwise….And with her name and attitude nobody really suspected anything." Roy stopped to catch his breath, the long speech having winded him while covertly looking if the Fuhrer was buying it. He knew that it sounded quite farfetched, but it was an easy, logical explanation that could stand further enquiries. Besides, with the Archives destruction there was little chance that somebody could prove it was a lie, when they had bigger problems to worry about.

_So far so good, _but then again he had seen the man sending others to their deaths while showing that deceptive smile of his, so he didn't really knew his odds.

"Lied in the admission papers." The Fuhrer looked amused, as if hearing a really good joke, but for reasons that Roy would never know, choose not to challenge that statement. "That could be grounds for an immediate discharge, but with the losses we've had we can't let go of such a talented alchemist. So I'm suspending him, or should I say her, for three months, with no pay. When she returns she'll be directly in your charge and I expect full detailed reports of her activities from now on. Are we clear? And Colonel I'm transferring you back to Central, I fear a man with your abilities is wasted in the country." And with that he turned away and left the room, letting the Flame Alchemist quite lost in thoughts.

_Back in Central? You mean back under your immediate control, for I know that I didn't fool you for one minute with that little story. So what exactly are you planning I wonder? I guess I'll have to play real carefully from now on, but one day I will became the Fuhrer._

xxxXxXxXxxx

"You're letting that shrimp go? WHY?" to say Envy was enraged was quite an understatement, but unfortunately for the spiky haired homunculus Pride was quite used with his outbursts. And most of the time found them funny instead of threatening.

"Envy, you know as well as I do that Edward Elric is the most talented alchemist of his …her, generation. And according to our master, a vital part in the process of creating the Philosopher Stone. So it doesn't matter if he's a boy or a girl, a kitty or a shrimp, as long as he has his alchemy he is off limits to you. Understand?" his tone was hard, but Pride knew that he has made his point, for now.

_And besides it's always useful to have a strong leverage against someone as ambitious as that Colonel. A wild horse, indeed. _

Knowing he couldn't rebel against a direct order, Envy turned around with a huff, his tense body practically screaming his rage, yet before he could leave the room, a calm female voice stopped him:

"Colonel Maybourne, here is the address where you are expected to meet with Sir Meridian at five o'clock." With a jerky move he took the slip of paper from her outstretched hand and without acknowledging anyone passed through the door, his features changing at lightning speed.

Behind him, the Fuhrer's new secretary watched him impassively with Trisha Elric's eyes, before resuming her duties.

* * *

**AN:** Only one chapter after this and the story will be finished. Can you believe it? I know I don't "sheepish smile". I guess you have many questions and I hope things don't seemed too rushed, but I promise you **Moments until Midnight **will have more from everything: angst, action and definitely more romance. "big cheeky grin". And no, I didn't forget about Maes, either.

To **JKS: **I'm glad you love my story. As for the cliffhangers I guess they can't be helped, they just…are. XD "ducks away from pointy and sharp things suddenly covering the sun"


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **The final chapter is finally here and I feel happy and sad at the same time if that makes any sense. There are so many people I want to thank for supporting me while writing this story that I should make another chapter just to be sure to mention everyone. **THANK YOU **for taking your time to read this and for giving me reviews – my favorite part - that helped me get up and write again whenever that dreaded writer block threatened me. I cherish each and every one of you my dear readers! And now let's toast for the sequels! "brings out the cake and champagne"

**WARNING: Angst and mention of disturbing imagery and situation. That sums it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe/manga/anime, except for this insane plot, so please don't sue! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

_Behind him, the Fuhrer's new secretary watched him impassively with Trisha Elric's eyes, before resuming her duties. _

xxx

"How come you get a medal and I'm stuck with a three months suspension?" despite the cocky words, the tone lacked the usual bite Roy had learned to associate with the blonde currently slouched on a chair on the other side of his desk.

Having been released from the hospital only a day before, Roy was on a light schedule that included only paperwork: something his 1st Lieutenant found particularly amusing. And with his leg on a cast Roy was practically glued to the office. That's why on that cold day Edward Elric was scheduled to take the train back to Risembool, a week after the attack that will later be known as the "Bloody Monday", said teenager was gracing with his presence a rather frustrated looking Colonel in his office rather than the train station seeing that there was only an hour left before the train went its merry way.

"What can I say? I played my cards right." Roy tried to sound smug and felt a bit better hearing the snort he got as a response. Still it was rather weak and the Colonel couldn't help but to be apprehensive of what had Ed endured on the week he was in the Army's capable hands. The teenager looked a bit ill: face too pale, limp hair and eyes that lacked their usual luster. "Edward, what did they do to you?"

The young alchemist shifted a little in his chair, looking anywhere but at the patiently waiting officer. The action caused more concern to the Flame Alchemist, but he let the silence stretch knowing in the end Edward won't stand the need to fill it.

"You aren't going to let this drop, are you?" seeing the resolute look he got, Ed sighed and finally decided on his answer. "I thought not." Then louder "It wasn't so bad. True I did freak a little when I woke up on that hospital bed."

"That's an understatement." at least according to the report Roy had on his desk with a list of the injuries seven soldiers and one nurse had suffered from the panicking teenager. But Ed wasn't finished.

"You know hospitals, they all look the same. At first I thought that I was still there…in that place. Anyway, they gave me a full physical, decided that I'll live and the next thing I knew got me into the interrogation room. Keep asking me about the attack and what did I knew about Hakuro's plans and the research center. Over and over again, no matter how many times I've told them the same thing. I guess it's the standard procedure, right?" seeing Roy's small nod, Ed let out a deep breath then straightened up a little.

"I was afraid" he admitted with a small voice "I was afraid that they discovered my…condition. And was really relieved when nobody made a fuss about being a girl, even if they called a liar a couple of times. Say…" at this point Ed looked straight at the older man "How did you pull that of?"

"What makes you think I had anything with it?" Roy was the poster child for fake innocence.

"Right. Thanks…bastard."

"You're welcome….shrimp. Or should I say little flower?" he barely contained his chuckle seeing Fullmetal going red with aggravation. _Good, _it was a much better look on him…her, than the half dead expression she had worn from the moment she had walked in his office.

"You….you…argh!" _really intelligent there Ed,_ but the teasing was a much needed bit of normalcy at this point in life so he decided to let it slide. _This time_. So he changed the subject.

"Do you know anything about Maes?" that was one of the questions that had plagued his mind for the last seven days.

"Maes Hughes last known location was the infirmary where he arrived accompanied by Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc. The last person to see him was a nurse. She states that she treated his wounds and left him sleeping only to return a couple of hours and find him missing. Officially nothing was heard of him ever since."

"Do…you think he's well?" silently Roy leaned forward and gave him a paper note. Slightly surprised Ed took it and after seeing he had the approval to read it hastily unfolded it and did just that:

"_Roy, the Fuhrer has more secrets than we previously thought. I have a hunch and I'll contact you when I'll know something for sure, but right now there is someone I really need to see. _

_PS: Tell the brat not to worry." _

There was no signature, but they didn't need one. A small smile played on the teenager's lips and Roy felt relieved to see some of the tension leave the young shoulders.

"It was on my mail between old letters and bills. Nobody saw anything."

"I guess I should be going then or the train will leave without me." Getting up with a bit more energy than needed, Ed was starting to look like his old self and Roy felt grateful for it.

"But, before I go. I want to know…is Hakuro really dead? They say you've killed him." Reaching for the door the alchemist missed the strange mix of pain and frustration that molded for a moment the Colonel's features. He stood there; ready to leave, when the answer was delivered in a rather monotone voice.

"I really don't remember much. But they've positively identified the body." Seeing that no further details were forthcoming Ed nodded his salute and left the office leaving the older man to remember the latest addition to his nightmares: the image of a gun pointed to his head by a smirking cold-hearted bastard, accompanied by uncontrollable rage, a feeling of hopelessness and the strong will to survive that gave him the power to snap his fingers before the other one could pull the trigger.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Three days later a decidedly nervous Edward Elric stood outside Rockbell's house trying to get the courage to knock. It was rather late, but he knew those inside weren't asleep, his sensitive ears easily picking the no-nonsense voice of Granny Rockbell as she explained something automail related to an eager Sergeant Fuery that seemed really into the subject, while Winry could be heard one-side arguing with someone.

_Finally here. You are such a chicken Ed. What's the worse that could happen? Besides a wrench in the head? _He knew what he was really afraid of: rejection of what he had become. But he also knew that standing outside like a dolt wasn't really the smart choice.

_Here it goes._

xxxXxXxXxxx

"Winry, do you mind answering that?"

"Ok, ok I'm going. Sheesh who could be at this hour?" hearing another knock she mumbled "Keep your pants on. I'm coming. Now what do…you…" and she just stood in the doorway gaping like a fish, eyes set on the visitor. Then with a shrieked "ED" that could be heard from miles around the house she tackled him and sent them both to the ground in a tangle of aching limbs. Not that she cared as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ed...I can't believe you're here. We thought you were dead!"

"Hush Winry…It's alright…I am here now." Eyes misting with tears moved from the sobbing girl to the gaping audience standing in the lit doorway. "A little help here?"

That seemed to snap them into action and a still shocked Sergeant Fuery came and tried to get them back on their feet, not an easy task with Winry attached to the alchemist in a vice grip. But then to their surprise she quickly disentangled and in one move she had perfected over time, knocked him on the head with the wench she always had on her person.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

_Ouch, that hurt! _Still rubbing his sore head he almost started a verbal war with the girl hadn't Granny Pinako chosen that exact moment to interfere.

"Edward. Come inside. I think there is much to be discussed"

"Sure, but first things, first. Where is Al?" he asked hopefully only to get more than a little worried when he noticed their sudden downcast looks.

"What happened? Where is he?" unknown to him there was a slight growl to his words and Fuery, who had stepped closer trying to comfort him, froze on the spot uncertain. Even Winry felt a shiver going down her spine and with eyes no longer clouded by happiness could finally see some of the most obvious changes.

"Ed?" she gulped when gleaming golden eyes were suddenly directed at her "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that!" he was getting really frustrated but once again Pinako stopped things from getting too out-of-hand.

"He's alive. Stop the drama, already! Now come inside to talk."

And then she entered the house leaving the door opened in a silent invitation. Ed was quick to follow, suddenly free from Winry's grasp, with the other two moving on a more sedate pace. They both have felt it, the change in Edward, and they were more cautious about it. But that only damped their spirits a little, the important thing being that Ed was relatively well. And they both had confidence that as long the older Elric was alive and kicking he would find a solution to any problem.

Of course, neither of them was prepared for the full extend of the change.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A GIRL?" a second shriek shattered the silence of the hills that night giving the town's people the basis to gossip on the sanity of those living there. Not that was really news, after all the Elrics and the Rockbells have always been a little strange.

_The end….._

* * *

AN: Like I've said there will be 2 sequels: **The Misadventures of Miss Edward** (thank you Xstarlight-dragonX for the suggestion) will be posted one one-shot at the time starting November and **Reaching for Midnight** (yes I've finally decided on the title) from December. Hopefully I will hear from you then. Until the next story I wish you happy reading and good fanfiction!


End file.
